The Truth
by Emerald
Summary: A truth hidden from them all for years. Neither, Ethan or Theresa knew, but now that the truth is revealed, it will change their lives forever.


Chapter 1  
  
The judge had just given his ruling. Rebecca and Julian had just won full custody of Little Ethan for one year. And now Ethan and Gwen were closer than ever to adopting Little Ethan. .Theresa is devastated and her closest friends are there for comfort.   
  
Theresa- "I'm never going to get my son back, Fox. I've lost him forever."  
  
Fox- "Don't say that, Theresa. Of course you'll get him back. You've got to have hope."  
  
Theresa's eyes were brimmed with red and shining with tears.  
  
Theresa- "Hope? What is that? I don't even know anymore. This is all my fault."  
  
Fox- "No, no it's not. You-"  
  
Theresa- "Yes it is! The only reason that Rebecca is taking him away from me is because she is hell-bent on getting revenge for her grand-daughter's death. That was my fault."  
  
Fox- "Theresa, that was not your fault. You didn't mean for it to happen. But it did, and these are just the hard parts that come along with it. The storm will pass and everything will be back to the way it was. You'll get your son back, I promise."  
  
Theresa smiled, somehow hope was restored in her.  
  
Whitney- "Hey, Theresa, Fox is right. You'll get him back. No judge in their right mind would take him away from you. You are a great mother, and that's the truth. Any judge will see that."  
  
Theresa- "But that's just it, Whit. The judge isn't in his right mind. He's in Rebecca's back pocket. It doesn't matter what they think, they are being paid to think like Rebecca. I just have to accept the fact that I will never see him again."  
  
Woody- "Come now, Theresa. Surely, you are not the Theresa Lopez hyphen Fitzgerald that I've heard about. The one and only spitfire of Harmony. You cannot be the Theresa that will let nothing stand in her way. What happened to that headstrong woman that used to be my client?"  
  
Theresa's head hung low.  
  
Theresa- "She came to terms with reality, Woody."  
  
Fear was shot in Woody's eyes. He turned to Whitney.  
  
Woody- "Can you talk to her?"  
  
Whitney stepped forward and knelt in front of her friend.  
  
Whitney- "Hey, Honey. Listen, you will get Little Ethan back, I promise."  
  
Theresa nodded.  
  
Theresa- "Whit, do me a favor, don't make promises you can't keep."  
  
Whitney- "Theresa, this isn't you. Don't give up. Not now. If you do, Rebecca wins. If not for you, then for your son. Don't let him grow up in the hands of such an evil woman." Theresa was silent. "He doesn't deserve that. Don't disappoint him. He's counting on you."  
  
Theresa was crying again.  
  
Theresa- "You make it sound so easy. If only Ethan was helping me. If I had him on my side, I would definitely get my son back. But it doesn't matter, he doesn't care about me or my son-"  
  
Whitney- "Theresa, you know that's not true."  
  
Theresa- "Don't I? Whit, he betrayed me, he deserted me when my son and I needed him the most. He doesn't care what happens to me now."  
  
Fox- "Theresa, even though I'd hate to think that I'm vouching for my half-bro here, Whitney's right. Ethan does care about you… a great deal. I can see it in his eyes when you're around. Trust me, he's never looked at Gwen the way he looks at you."  
  
Woody's eyes lit up and a smile broke across his lips.  
  
Theresa shook her head rapidly.  
  
Theresa- "You know what, it doesn't matter. That's over and done with. Ethan moved on, and he betrayed me. That's all I need to know."  
  
Woody- "Excuse me, Theresa. I think I just may have gotten an idea that will most definitely buy us some time with your case."  
  
Theresa- "Well… what is it?" She asked quickly.  
  
Fox- "Yeah, Stumper. Don't keep us in suspense here."  
  
Woody- "Theresa, might I ask you a personal question?"  
  
Theresa- "What for?"  
  
Woody- "Just trust me."  
  
Theresa- "Alright, fine."  
  
Woody- "Now, when you and Ethan were together, did you ever… um…"  
  
Theresa- "What, Woody?"  
  
Woody- "Well, Theresa, what I'm trying to ask is if you ever…got romantic."  
  
Theresa- "Romantic?"  
  
Woody- "Romantic as in romantically intimate."  
  
Theresa- "I…" Theresa finally understood. "Did we ever make love?"  
  
Woody- "Precisely."  
  
Whitney- "I can answer that. No."  
  
Woody turned to Whitney.  
  
Woody- "And just how might you know?"  
  
Whitney- "C'mon, Theresa's been my best friend since kindergarten. I would know. Besides, she vowed to wait until her wedding day."  
  
There was silence as everyone stared at Theresa.  
  
Theresa- "Actually, Whit… we did."  
  
Whitney was thrown aback.  
  
Whitney- "Excuse me! When!"  
  
Theresa- "Woody, why do you need to know?"  
  
Woody- "When did you and Ethan… get close?" For lack of a better word.  
  
Theresa- "The morning that our wedding was to take place. But we never got married because of Ivy and other things…" She trailed off.  
  
Woody- "And when was it that you were in Bermuda with Mr. Crane?"  
  
Theresa- "I left for Bermuda the day after the wedding catastrophe."  
  
Woody- "So, wait. You're saying that you sle- got close to Ethan the day before you… with Mr. Crane?"  
  
Theresa- "Yeah, I guess so. Where is this going?"  
  
Woody- "Theresa, have you or Mr. Crane ever preformed a DNA test on the boy?"  
  
Theresa- "No, why?"  
  
Woody- "OH, MAN! The Wood-Man has done it again! Haven't I always told you, Theresa, trust in the Wood-Man and you shall see glory in a short time span. Praise, Jesus! We will prevail!"  
  
Theresa- "Woody, Woody, Woody. Wait, what are you talking about?"  
  
Woody- "Now, listen, and listen good. This is the plan. Theresa, we will bring to the judge the fact that Little Ethan may be Ethan's child-"  
  
Theresa- "What!"  
  
Woody- "Now, now. If Ethan is the father of the boy in question, then it will be up to him if you shall lose custody of the boy. And I know he wouldn't want that. He does not want you to lose your son."  
  
Theresa- "But, Woody, Ethan isn't the father."  
  
Woody- "That's fine. But, the court doesn't know that, neither does the judge. So, in order to prove otherwise, the judge will demand a DNA test. And during that time, Little Ethan will be in your custody. It can take months before the test is actually done, and then the results take forever. So, unless the judge wants to look suspicious, he will go by the book on this one. And, as for Ethan, he will also admit that you two… engaged in said activity and that will give us what we need to create a defense."  
  
Theresa- "But Woody, when the tests come back saying that Julian is the father, then what do we do?"  
Woody- "Well, that's what we are going to use the months following and up to the DNA test. We will use every waking hour and we will find something to win."  
  
Fox- "This might work."  
  
Whitney- "Yeah."  
  
Theresa- "Well, when is the soonest that you can file the motion?"  
  
Woody- "We can go to court tomorrow if I file right away."  
  
Theresa- "Tomorrow? Then that means…"  
  
Woody- "Yes, you'll have your son back tomorrow. And I will do everything in my power to make sure that he stays there, and away from Rebecca's evil claws."  
  
Theresa- "Thank you, Woody."  
  
Woody- "Hey, it's my job, Theresa. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to call… my associate."  
  
Theresa- "Sure."  
  
Woody stepped away from the gang and walked around the hall, clearly out of earshot.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Woody- "Ethan, Woody Stumper here."  
  
"Woody, what's up?"  
  
Woody- "I just thought I'd let you know that we've come to a break in the case."  
  
"That's great. What kind of break?"  
  
Woody- "Well, it involves you."  
  
"Wait a minute, Woody. I thought I told you that Theresa can never know that I've been working behind the scenes to help her get Little Ethan back."  
  
Woody- "Yeah, yeah. I know. You know, I still don't get why you wouldn't want a exquisitely beautiful woman to know that you are helping her and playing the hero."  
  
"Woody, she can never know."  
  
Woody- "Yeah, alright. But I just wanted to give you a heads up for tomorrow."  
  
"So, what's the break?"  
  
Woody- "Well, I can't tell you that part."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Woody- "Because you have to wait until tomorrow. I'm filing the motion for an emergency meeting in court tonight. And with the information that I have, there is no doubt in my mind that the judge will want this to take place tomorrow. So, I just thought I'd forewarn you."  
  
"Okay, thanks. Listen, Woody…"  
  
Woody- "Yep."  
  
"Just make sure you get Little Ethan back where he belongs. In Theresa's arms."  
  
Woody- "I'm doing my best."  
  
Chapter 2  
  
At the courthouse.  
  
Judge- "Alright, Mr. Thumper, what is this emergency hearing about?"  
  
Woody- "That's Stumper, Your Honor. S-T-U-M-P-E-R. Stumper. Woody Stumper. Short for Woodrow Stumper the third-"  
  
Judge- "I don't care what your name is, I just want to know why you insisted on my being here."  
  
Woody- "Well, right then, I'll get right to the point. Your Honor, my client, Theresa Lopez hyphen Fitzgerald is here in hopes of getting her son back."  
  
Judge- "I know."  
  
Woody- "My client would also like it known that she is without doubt the best mother that Little Ethan could ask for-"  
  
Judge- "I know."  
  
Woody- "My client wishes to address this court with an issue that has just come to our attention leading to this hearing."  
  
Judge- "I know."  
  
Woody- "I KNOW, YOU KNOW!"  
  
Judge- "Then would you just get to the point already."  
  
Woody- "Of course, Your Honor. I would like to present to the court a matter very important in the custody case of Little Ethan."  
  
Judge- "And what is that, counselor?"  
  
Woody- "If it pleases the court, I would like to state, on the behalf of my client, Theresa Lopez hyphen Fitzgerald, that Mr. Julian Crane may not be considered for full custody of the boy."  
  
Judge- "Why?"  
  
Woody- "Because, Your Honor, he may not be the father."  
  
Gasps were heard throughout the courtroom.  
  
Rebecca- "Just like the little tart! Who could the father be? Fox! She didn't even know him when she was pregnant."  
  
Judge- "Silence!" The judge banged the gavel. "Now, Mr. Thumper-"  
  
Woody- "That's Stumper."  
  
Judge- "Who is the possible father?"  
  
Woody- "Well, Your Honor, it's none other than Mr. Ethan Winthrop."  
  
Ethan's mouth dropped.  
  
Gwen and Rebecca- "WHAT!"  
  
Mouths chattered away.  
  
Judge- "Order! Order in the court!" He hit the gavel again.  
  
Rebecca stood from her seat.  
  
Rebecca- "Your Honor, this is insane. Ethan is not the boy's father!"  
  
Judge- "Sit down, Mrs. Crane!"  
  
Rebecca- "But, but this is a lie. Ethan is married to my Gwennie. Who by the way, Your Honor, is the mother of the baby that Theresa murdered! And if that wasn't enough, she also made sure that she would never have another child! Now, now, that woman-"  
  
Judge- "Shut up, Rebecca!"  
  
Rebecca was thrown back.  
  
Rebecca- "Hmph." She squeaked.  
  
Rebecca sat down hesitantly.  
  
Judge- "I don't care about your petty little lives. My main concern is Mr. Th-, Mr. Stumper's last statement." He turned to Ethan. "Ethan…"  
  
Ethan was still in shock.  
  
Judge- "Do you have anything to say in regards to Mr. Stumper's statement?"  
  
Ethan was still; he didn't speak.  
  
Gwen- "Ethan." She nudged him.  
  
Ethan- "Uh, I… um." He fumbled with his tie.  
  
Judge- "Well, in that case, let's just cut to the chase. Ethan, is there any possibility that you could have fathered the child?"  
  
Ethan turned to look at Theresa; her teary, pleading eyes. Then… the night on the beach flashed before his eyes.  
  
NOTE: THE LOVE SCENE IS UP NEXT. I PROMISE, IT'S NOT GRAPHIC. STOP HERE IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ AND SKIP TO DNA PART 2.   
  
Theresa and Ethan had gone to the beach after the bachelorette party.  
  
Ethan-"Theresa, stop."  
  
Theresa- "No, Ethan, I don't want to." She said between kisses.  
  
Ethan-"But, you promised your mother you would wait."  
  
Theresa-"I know, I said I would wait until my wedding day." She said before she kissed him. "And guess what, it is our wedding day." Again she kissed him.  
  
Ethan-"Yes, technically it is, but I think we should-"  
  
Theresa-"In a few hours we're going to be man and wife."  
  
A kiss pulled them in.  
  
Ethan- "I know."  
  
Theresa- "Are you thinking what I'm thinking…?"  
  
They were enveloped in passion.  
  
Ethan felt as though he had strayed into a dream as Theresa stood before him and untied her dress from her neck. He watched as it slowly fell down her body.   
  
When she reached for him, she placed her fingers on the buttons of his shirt, that kept it bound. Ethan could still feel as her fingers slowly traced his chest, undoing the buttons. He could feel her hands spread over his chest when the shirt spilled open and she ran her hands over him, eager to explore his body.   
  
Quickly, yet gently, Ethan wrapped his arms around her small, naked waist, drawing her closer to his aroused body.   
  
Ethan remembered that night as if it had just happened. He remembered the anxious look in her eyes as she lay above her. Kissing her next felt as if his body was about to catch fire.  
  
He looked at her then, searching for confirmation for what was about to happen.   
  
Theresa- "Ethan… make love to me."  
  
There it was. When Ethan knew the time was right, he parted her thighs gaining entrance to her body. She arched her back involuntarily at the shock of the touch. Her eyes were blurring and her ears seemed to ring. She felt him brush against her, and she gasped for breath at the jolt of pleasure that rocketed through her.  
  
Not being able to hold out any longer, he slid into her and he felt himself letting go. Theresa felt warm and tight around him, and he lowered his mouth to her neck; kissing the curve, trying to make her feel everything he did.  
Once more, Ethan kissed her and joined himself inside Theresa's body. Just at the mere thought, Ethan could almost feel Theresa's fingers press deep into his back again. He had become one with the person he loved. They soon found a rhythmic motion climbing together towards an unbearable pleasure. He felt her pulling him in more and more, and their pace began to quicken. Her head reeled as she clung to him, but no doubts could take hold. Everything felt so right.  
  
He stared into her eyes needing to see what she was feeling. He thrust harder into her causing her to scream out his name. His body shook and he felt himself peaking. She returned his gaze with a kiss causing them both to break through the bounds of pleasure and climax together.  
  
Both shaking, both breathing heavily, they stared at each other. Ethan kissed Theresa hungrily and she kissed back, with all the energy that she could summon.   
  
Ethan's hand made it up to Theresa's face and stroked her cheek.   
  
Ethan- "I love you."  
  
…continued of Chapter 2  
  
Ethan was brought back to the present, still staring into Theresa's eyes, which were red-brimmed and watery.   
  
Judge- "Ethan?"  
  
Ethan stole his eyes away from Theresa's and forced himself to look at the judge.  
  
Ethan- "Sorry?"  
  
Judge- "Is there any possibility that you could be Ethan Crane's father?"  
  
Ethan couldn't answer. He didn't know how.  
  
Gwen nudged him again.  
  
Gwen- "Honey…?"  
  
Again, Ethan shot a glance at Theresa.  
  
Ethan- "I… uh…" Ethan forcefully swallowed, holding back whatever it was that was keeping him from speaking. "Yes, Your Honor."  
  
Judge- "Yes? It is possible that the child in question is yours?"  
  
Ethan nodded.  
  
Rebecca shot up.  
  
Rebecca- "Ethan! Do not let that little tramp use you like this! Your Honor, I ask that this be stricken from the record."  
  
Judge- "Mrs. Crane, I will not ask you again. Shut up, or I will have you thrown out of my courtroom and held in contempt for the next week. Are we understood?" Rebecca slowly sat down, feeling like a school girl sent to timeout. "Now, Ethan, I trust you are telling the truth?"  
  
Ethan- "Yes."  
  
Gwen hadn't taken her eyes off of her husband since his admission.  
  
Judge- "Okay. Based on Mr. Stumper and Mr. Winthrop's statements, I feel it necessary to have the child, Ethan Crane's DNA tested and compared to that of Ethan Winthrop and Julian Crane. The testing shall take place at the Harmony Hospital in two weeks. In a one month time, we shall all meet back in this courtroom to hear the results of the test and then, once and for all, determine the sole custody of Ethan Crane. I will entrust Dr. Eve Russell with the task of performing the DNA test. The results are to be kept confidential until we adjourn to continue in the case of Ethan Crane- at which time the boy's fate will be decided. Until then, I award temporary custody to…" Rebecca and Gwen, clenched hands and held their breaths. "the boy's mother, Ms. Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald." Ethan saw Theresa's eyes illuminate and dance for the first time in months. No other face shone brighter than that of Theresa, meanwhile, Rebecca and Gwen's faces were contorted with absolute anger and rage. "Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald, use the time well." Theresa nodded. "We are adjourned." He hit the gavel making it final.  
  
After the judge left, everyone started to disperse from the courtroom.  
  
Ethan stood, staring into nothingness. His handheld communicator buzzed in his hand. He looked down at it and read. THERESA WANTS TO SPEAK TO YOU. SHE'S WAITING IN COURTROOM 6. Ethan looked and saw Woody staring at him. He quickly turned to leave.  
  
Gwen- "Ethan, where are you going?"  
  
Ethan- "I just… I have to go check on something. I'll be right back."  
  
He left before Gwen had a chance to protest. He made his way to the courtroom six. When Ethan opened the door, he saw a sight that warmed his heart-Theresa playing with Little Ethan. The love in the room surrounded him and shook him to the core.  
  
Little Ethan- "Look, Mommy. Nanny helped me make this."   
  
He explained holding up a little house made of play doe.   
  
Theresa- "She did? Oh, that's gorgeous, sweetheart."  
  
Little Ethan- "Mommy, can I have some jello?"  
  
Theresa- "Jello? Hmm… Tell you what, when we leave, we'll stop by the ice cream parlor and get great big ice cream cones! How's that sound?"  
  
Little Ethan- "Chocolate?"  
  
Theresa- "If that's what you want, sweetheart."  
  
Little Ethan- "Cool."  
  
Theresa- "Cool."  
  
Theresa looked up and saw Ethan watching her and her son.  
  
Theresa- "Um, sweetheart, why don't you go right outside. Grandma and Aunt Whitney are waiting for you. I'll be right there, okay? I have to talk to Uncle Ethan for a minute."  
  
Little Ethan- "Okay."  
  
Little Ethan marched out of the room.  
  
Ethan- "He loves you very much."  
  
Theresa smiled.  
  
Theresa- "I love him so much. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him."  
  
Ethan walked over to her and took her hands in his; a perfect fit.  
  
Ethan- "You won't. I promise."  
  
Theresa looked away.  
  
Theresa- "How can you promise something like that when you are helping Rebecca take him away from me?"  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, I'm not helping her. I'm just not helping you either."  
  
Theresa- "But why, Ethan? Why won't you help me?"  
  
Ethan- "You know I can't do that. I'm committed to Gwen, and I promised her that I would stay away from you no matter what."  
  
Theresa- "Is that why you're here now?"  
  
Ethan didn't know how to respond. He dropped her hands and took a step back.  
  
They were silent.  
  
Theresa- "So…"  
  
There was silence.  
  
Theresa fidgeted with her hands.  
  
Theresa- "Please say something."  
  
Ethan- "What do you want me to say, Theresa? I just found out that I might be Little Ethan's father. How do you expect me to react to that?"  
  
Theresa looked down at her fingers and fidgeted with them some more.  
  
Theresa- "I don't… I don't know. And I'm sorry."  
  
Ethan- "For what?"  
  
Theresa- "Well, the truth is that this is all Woody's idea."  
  
Ethan- "What do you mean?"  
  
Theresa- "Well, he said that this way, with the DNA tests taking so long, we will have time to organize a better defense."  
  
Ethan- "So, this is all a plot?"  
  
Theresa- "I guess so, yeah."  
  
Ethan- "Oh."  
  
She stepped towards him.  
  
Theresa- "You remembered, didn't you?"  
  
Ethan said nothing.  
  
Theresa- "I saw it in your eyes. In the courtroom. You remembered. I know you did. You remembered the night at the beach. The night… we made love."  
  
Ethan nodded slightly.  
  
Ethan- "Well, that would have been the only night that we could've…"  
  
Without realizing it, their faces had come extremely close to each other.  
  
Suddenly, Woody walked in, not expecting to see what was before him.  
  
Woody- "Oh, I…" Woody turned around so his back was towards them. "I'm sorry, I just thought, well I-"  
  
Ethan- "It's alright, Woody. Don't worry about it."  
  
Woody- "Well, I just thought that you would like an explanation. See, I-"  
  
Theresa- "I already explained it to him."  
  
Woody- "Oh, good."  
  
Ethan- "So, we have to wait a whole month?"  
  
Woody- "That's what the judge said. Well, look, I'm gonna head back over to my office. I have a lot of work to do."  
  
Theresa walked past Ethan and went over to Woody.  
  
Theresa- "Okay, Woody." She hugged him. "Thank you, for everything."  
  
Woody- "Hey, it's my job."  
  
Woody picked up his briefcase and left the courtroom, leaving Ethan and Theresa alone again.  
  
Ethan- "Well, I guess I'd better go…"   
  
He made to leave.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan…"  
  
He stopped to face her.  
  
Theresa- "What if… what would happen if you are Little Ethan's father?"  
  
Ethan- "What do you mean?"  
  
Theresa- "Well… Ethan, there is a chance that you could be. I just want to know what that would mean… for us."  
  
Ethan walked over to her.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, Little Ethan is my son." Theresa looked confused. "I've always loved him as if her were my own. But, as far as you and Gwen are concerned…"  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Rebecca- "Can you believe that little enchilada! Oh, she's just using Little Ethan as another way to steal Ethan. And I can't believe that Ethan agreed to this loonisy!"  
  
Gwen- "Mother, it could be possible."  
  
Rebecca- "No, it's not. Don't you remember Theresa telling you that she would remain a virgin until marriage?"  
  
Gwen- "Yes, but what about her child?"  
  
Rebecca- "Well, he's Julian's. That only happened because she conned and used my pooky."  
  
Gwen- "Mother, sorry to tell you, but I think your pooky wasn't being conned or used. I think he was the one doing the conning and the using, no matter how much I hate the fact that I'm actually vouching for Theresa."  
  
Rebecca- "No, because that's what tramps do, Gwennie. They con and use people."  
  
Gwen- "And you would know."  
  
Rebecca- "Well… that's different."  
  
Gwen- "Whatever, Mother."   
  
Rebecca- "Oh, look, here comes your hunky husband now."  
  
Ethan approached them.  
  
Rebecca- "Ethan, I think we are going to have to have a serious talk. How on Earth could you let Tacocita snake her way into your life AGAIN! I will never understand how you could ever love someone like her-"  
  
Ethan- "Rebecca." Ethan stated sternly.   
  
Rebecca continued as if she hadn't heard him.  
  
Rebecca- "And look how much this has upset Gwen. I still don't believe that you actually sat there and let her and her lawyer make-"  
  
Gwen- "Mother, I can take it from here."  
  
Rebecca- "But-"  
  
Gwen- "Thank you."  
  
Rebecca left the room hesitantly.  
  
Gwen- "Ethan, we have to talk."  
  
Ethan seemed not to notice that his wife was speaking to him.  
  
Gwen- "Ethan…"  
  
Ethan- "Hmmm, sorry?"  
  
Gwen- "We have to talk."  
  
Ethan- "Look, Honey, I know what you're going to say."  
  
Gwen- "What?"  
  
Ethan- "I'm sorry, I never told you, but I never even considered it-"  
  
Gwen- "Why not? Ethan, do you release what you're sentencing that boy to?"  
  
Ethan- "Sentencing? I'm helping him."  
  
Gwen- "Helping him, how are they going to help him?"  
  
Ethan- "They? Honey, what are you talking about?"  
  
Gwen- "What are you talking about?"  
  
Ethan- "I'm talking about the possibility that Little Ethan is my son."  
  
Gwen hesitated before she continued.  
  
Gwen- "Oh… Well then, I just want to know, why did you go along with Theresa's story in there?"  
  
Ethan- "What do you mean?"  
  
Gwen- "My God, Ethan! I still can't believe this! After everything that she has done to you, after everything that she has put me through, you're still in love with her."  
  
Ethan- "No, I-"  
  
Gwen- "After what she did to our little Sarah! I can't believe that you are going to try and protect the monster that is responsible for our baby's death!"  
  
Ethan- "Gwen! That was not Theresa's fault."  
  
Gwen laughed.  
  
Gwen- "My God, Ethan! I don't believe this! You promised me, on Sarah's coffin that you would stay away from her and instead you're protecting her!"  
  
Ethan- "I'm not, I'm just saying that it was my fault. I take all of the blame. It wasn't Theresa's fault. I don't blame her at all. It was all my fault. I should have been stronger…"  
  
Gwen- "Yes, you should have. But, still, I blame her for everything. For trying to steal you away from me, for killing my daughter, and leaving me barren-"  
  
Ethan- "Gwen-"  
  
Gwen- "No! She shouldn't have followed us out to L.A. She knew that I was having a difficult pregnancy. But no, she couldn't leave you alone. And what's worse, is that while I was lying in that hospital trying to save your daughter, you were out with THERESA on the beach, making out for everyone to see, including me!"  
  
Ethan- "I know, and believe me, I am going to spend every single minute of my life trying to make it up to you." He said as he placed his hands on her arms, hanging at her sides. "But, don't blame Theresa. It's my fault."  
  
Gwen-"Ethan-"  
  
Ethan- "Gwen, please, just…"  
  
Ethan knew that he was never going to be able to convince Gwen that Theresa never wanted it to happen, didn't follow them, and how good of a person she really was.   
  
Gwen- "Fine, Ethan, trust me, I get absolutely no pleasure in talking about her. Anyway, why did you go along with Theresa's story about you being the possible father?"  
  
Ethan didn't know how to answer.  
  
Gwen- "That's it then. You're still in love with her. Because, you and I both know that you cannot be Little Ethan's father. I know Theresa was going to remain a virgin until marriage and you two never got married."  
  
Ethan didn't say anything.  
  
Gwen- "Ethan…?"  
  
Ethan stared downward at his shoes.  
  
Gwen- "Ethan…?"  
  
Ethan- "Gwen… I… I don't know how-"  
  
Gwen- "Wait, you are actually going to tell me that you and Theresa slept together." Gwen waited for an answer. There wasn't one. "You did… didn't you?"  
  
Ethan- "Yes, but-"  
  
Gwen- "That little whore."  
  
Ethan- "Gwen! We going to be married in just a few short hours when that happened, neither of us ever expected what would happen at the wedding. We thought that we were going to be married."  
  
Gwen- "The night before? Isn't that when Theresa had her bachelorette party?"  
  
Ethan- "Yes…, we went to the beach right afterward…"  
  
Gwen- "You didn't. You did not make love to Theresa on the very same beach that we did!" Gwen strode away and circled back like a vulture with her hands in her hair, trying to maintain herself as if she was about to lose control and fly all over the courthouse. "I can't believe that you and Theresa made love at the same place that we did!"  
  
Ethan- "Gwen-"  
  
Gwen- "No, Ethan. I realize that you and I were over, but to take her to our place and make love to her! My God, Ethan! You really did love her, didn't you? What did she do to you? A spell, a charm, what else would such a vindictive little witch be capable of?"  
  
Ethan- "Gwen, would you just listen to me?"  
  
Gwen- "Ethan, why don't you just listen to me, okay? There is something very important that I want to talk to you about."  
  
Ethan waited patiently while Gwen gathered her words.  
  
Gwen- "Look, if you are Little Ethan's father, I was thinking that maybe I could adopt him."   
  
Ethan's eyes widened in shock and disbelief.  
  
Ethan- "What!"   
  
Gwen- "Now, just hear me out. I know it sounds crazy, but think about it, Theresa is no more fit to raise a child than to take care of herself-"  
  
Ethan- "Gwen, Theresa is a wonderful mother!"  
  
Gwen- "No, Ethan she's not! If she were a wonderful mother, she would have a home, a job, at least some financial means. But she doesn't, Ethan. She has nothing-"  
  
Ethan- "That's only because Rebecca made sure of that-"  
  
Gwen- "It doesn't matter. She cannot possibly be a good mother when she kills another mother's baby and wishes her barren! And what if you're not the father? Mother and Julian would get full custody. Now, they are no more fit to raise a child than a pack of wolves. And we'd already talked about adopting him if they do get full custody. Mother would ship him off to boarding school until he's eighteen. Is that what you want? Do you want Little Ethan to grow up the way you did? Without love, without family…"  
  
Ethan- "Of course not. I want him to grow up with his mother, where he belongs."  
  
Gwen- "Ethan, please, all I'm asking you to do, is think about it. Please."  
  
Ethan- "Gwen, how could I even consider this! I can't, I will not do this to Theresa!"  
  
Gwen- "And we're back to Theresa again! Ethan, when are you just going to forget about her! Everything is always about Theresa! Even after I begged you to keep her out of our lives. She still manages to slither her way in!"  
  
Ethan- "Gwen, you're talking about taking away her child. Whom she has custody over right now. I don't even know why we're even discussing it."  
  
Gwen- "Because, Ethan, Theresa is going to do something stupid. She always does, and then she is going to lose custody of her son forever. I'm only bringing up the fact that either you sentence Little Ethan to a lonely life as a Crane, or you welcome him into our home by adopting him."  
  
Ethan- "No, I won't do that to Theresa. I will not take her child away from her."  
  
Before Gwen could snap back about Theresa, Ethan walked away.  
  
Rebecca snuck out from her hiding place.  
  
Rebecca- "So, how did it go?"  
  
Gwen- "I don't know why you even bother asking, I know you heard everything."  
  
Rebecca- "Oh, Gwennie, don't worry, Ethan'll come around."  
  
Gwen- "Mother, you heard. As long as Theresa's still breathing, Ethan will always be on her side."  
  
Rebecca was about to respond when a camera flashed in front of her face. Little white spots flecked all over her line of vision and she felt suddenly dizzy. Gwen just stared in confusion. When Rebecca's vision returned to normal, she started to speak.  
  
Rebecca- "Excuse me, what is going on here? I'm having a conversation here. You just don't walk up to people and snap pictures in their faces! And besides, you didn't give me time to prep. Just one second." She turned around and scrambled around in her purse until she found her compact. She took it out and primped her hair and makeup. "Alright, I'm ready for my close up, Mr. Deville." She laughed slightly and puckered her lips to the photographer. "What magazine do you work for? Or is this for the society pages?"  
  
The photographer stood there in confusion.  
  
Rebecca- "Well, are you going to take the picture or what?" The man still said nothing. "Hello? Are you incoherent or something? Are you going to take the picture?"  
  
Photographer- "Ma'am, I'm sorry-"  
  
Rebecca- "You know, this is a complete waste of my time! If you want a picture of me, call the mansion and make an appointment. The nerve of some people. I take time out of my busy schedule just so you can stand there and stare at me!"  
  
Photographer- "Ma'am, it's not that. My name is Jon Blackburry. I work for the Harmony Hook-Up." He stopped, letting the words register.   
  
Rebecca- "The Harmony Hook-Up? The tabloid? What…I don't-"  
  
Jon- "I was hired by a Mr. Nicholas Crane. I received a call from him earlier and was asked to do a story."  
  
Rebecca- "And who the hell is Nicholas Crane? Listen, buddy, I am Mrs. Julian Crane, and there is no Crane by the name of Nicholas. Now, I demand to know, what the hell are you doing here?!"  
  
Fox walked into the room, a smile upon his face.  
  
Fox- "Rebecca, do you ever shut up?"  
  
Rebecca- "Fox, how dare you speak to me like that?! I am your stepmother!"  
  
Fox- "Eh, save it!"  
  
Fox walked towards Jon.  
  
Fox- "Yes, hi. Thank you for coming."  
  
Jon- "No problem, Mr. Crane. Always a pleasure working on a good story."  
  
Rebecca- "You hired him?"  
  
Fox smiled at her.  
  
Rebecca- "Are you going by an alias now? Who the hell is Nicholas Crane?"  
  
Fox- "Could you be anymore of a blonde, Rebecca?"  
  
Gwen turned to him in offense.  
  
Fox- "My name is Nicholas Foxworth Crane."  
  
Rebecca- "Really?" She walked over to him. "You know, I've always liked Nicholas. It's a nice, sturdy name… Sexy."  
  
Fox- "Ewwwe, Rebecca, please tell me that you, my stepmother, did not just hit on me?!"  
  
Rebecca- "Take it as you will."  
  
Fox- "Gross. You really are sick, you know that."  
  
Rebecca- "So, Fox, what is he doing here?"  
  
Fox- "Well, after you lost custody of Little Ethan to his mother, I decided it would be a great story to embarrass you and my father in the eyes of everyone in Harmony. It'll make a great story, don't you think. I could see the headline now. CRANE MISTRESS LOSES CUSTODY BATTLE AGAINST A HARMONY LOPEZ-FITZGERALD."  
  
Rebecca- "Oh, shut up, Fox! You are so lucky you're not Little Ethan's age. I would ship you off to boarding school first thing in the morning."  
  
Fox- "Oh, am I supposed to be scared?"  
  
Fox walked away before Rebecca could answer. And again Jon snapped a picture of Rebecca unexpectedly.  
  
Rebecca- "Would you stop? All of those pictures of me are probably horrible."  
  
Jon- "Well, that's the point. Why do you think all the pictures of tabloids are horrible?" Again the camera flashed in her eyes.  
  
Rebecca glared at Jon with beady eyes.  
  
Rebecca- "I swear, if you flash that in my face one more time without telling me first…"  
  
Jon- "Hey, lady. It's called freedom of the press. You might have known that if you had a brain."  
  
Rebecca- "How dare you speak to me that way!!! I am your employer at the moment-"  
  
Jon- "No, actually, that would be Mr. Crane." Again the camera flashed in Rebecca's face. "Thank you." Jon ran away before Rebecca could chase after him.  
  
Rebecca- "AND DON'T COME NEAR ME AGAIN!!!" Rebecca yelled after him. She turned to Gwen. "Can you believe that? That little twerp. I should just call up the Harmony Hook-up and have him fired on the spot."  
  
Gwen- "Mother, you can't do that!"  
  
Rebecca- "And why ever not? You saw him. He is no more fit to be a photographer than I am to be a housekeeper! No, I'm doing him a favor." Again she scrambled in her purse, but this time she pulled out her cell phone.  
  
Just as Rebecca was about to dial, Jon came back around the corner, but he wasn't alone. The man at his side was a tall, well built man with a cigar in his mouth.  
  
Rebecca snapped her phone shut in anger as she saw Jon walking towards her again.  
  
Rebecca- "I thought I told you to stay away from-"  
  
Jon- "This is my boss. Steven Riley."  
  
Rebecca- "Oh, good, just the person I was about to call."  
  
Steven- "And why is that?"  
  
Rebecca- "Well, sir, this employee of yours has stepped over his boundaries and I demand that he be fired."  
  
Steven- "And what makes you think that I would do that just because you say so?"  
  
Rebecca smiled and walked towards him.  
  
Rebecca- "Obviously, sir, you don't know who I am. My name is Rebecca Hotchkiss-Crane. Wife of Julian Crane. Yes, the man that owns your little magazine stand. Now, do as I say!"  
  
Steven- "As a matter of fact, I do know who you are. And, quite frankly, I don't give a damn. I couldn't care less if you were a member of the royal family. Because, you see, I too, have something on you."  
  
Rebecca laughed.  
  
Rebecca- "Oh, really? And what would that be?"  
  
Steven- "You don't recognize me, do you?"  
  
Rebecca- "Should I?"  
  
Steven turned back to Jon and to Gwen.  
  
Steven- "Will you two excuse us for a minute?"  
  
Gwen left quietly and so did Jon.  
  
Rebecca- "So, do I know you from a nightly escapade or something?"  
  
Steven- "So, that's the kind of woman you are, huh?" Rebecca smiled at him. "Well actually, no. Think a couple years back. You had a special relationship with the little magazine stand of ours."  
  
Rebecca thought. Nothing.  
  
Rebecca- "Look, I really don't like mind games. Just tell me who you are."  
  
Steven- "Wow, you really are as stupid as they say you are."  
  
Rebecca stood aghast.  
  
Steven- "Well, as I remember it, a certain woman sent a certain email to us. And then when we were interrogated by the police on the sender of said email, she offered to pay me a particularly large sum to say what she wanted us to. And, I'm here to collect."  
  
Finally, Rebecca remembered.  
  
Rebecca- "Steven. Steven Riley. Editor of the Harmony Hook-up. You helped cover for me and Gwen when we sent you that email about..."   
  
Steven nodded and took in a drag of his cigar, then releasing the smoke into Rebecca's face.  
  
Steven- "Do you remember that little conversation we had? The one where I told you that I would tell the police what you wanted me to as long as I got some compensation."  
  
Rebecca- "I remember. What about it?"  
  
Steven- "Well, like I said, I'm here to collect. It's been well over five years now. I want my money that I was promised."  
  
Rebecca- "I… I thought you got it."  
  
Steve laughed under his breath, sounding frighteningly like Alistair.  
  
Steven- "You know I didn't. And I want my money, or else…"  
  
Rebecca- "Or else what?"  
  
Steven- "I guess I'm going to have to go to the police with the information about our little chat. How would you like that?"  
  
Rebecca- "You can't prove it."  
  
Steven- "You think so?"  
  
Rebecca gulped.  
  
Rebecca- "Can you?"  
  
Again Steven inhaled his cigar and looked at Rebecca, sending chills up her spine, just like Alistair's stare would.  
  
Steven- "Oh, you know us reporters. We have tape recorders with us all the time. You know, just in case our source accuses us of lying," He gave her an evil smile.  
  
Suddenly, Rebecca felt faint.  
  
Rebecca- "You… you had a tape recorder? You have the conversation on tape?"  
  
Again Steven smiled at her.  
  
Rebecca was afraid.  
  
Rebecca- "Well… um…"  
  
Steven- "You look nervous Rebecca. Am I making you a little uneasy? You're not scared are you?"  
  
Rebecca- "No, of course not. It's just… How much do I owe you?"  
  
Steven let out a breath of smoke in the shape of an "O".  
  
Steven- "Well, you promised me $4,000,000."  
  
Rebecca almost fell down.  
  
Rebecca- "$4,000,000!"  
  
Steven- "You got it."  
  
Rebecca- "That's insane!"  
  
Steven- "I know. I've been waiting for five years. I think the price should go up, don't you think?"  
  
Rebecca- "Up!"   
  
Rebecca dabbed her forehead, making sure she wasn't sweating.   
  
Steven- "The interest rates are outrageous these days, aren't they? I don't think I should disappoint the banks."  
  
Rebecca- "How… How much do you want now?"  
  
Steven spoke as he walked circles around Rebecca.  
  
Steven- "Well, let's think about this. You said $4,000,000. And it has been five years. So, the normal interest rate is about 7%, is it not? So, since this is a private business transaction, I think the interest rate should go up. Don't you? So, why don't we make it an even number. 10% okay? Well, one point one times five is five point five. That times 4,000,000... Well, we're looking at a ballpark figure of about $22,000,000."  
  
Rebecca- "What! $22,000,000 for keeping your damn mouth shut! You're crazy!"  
  
Steven- "See, I just don't like it when people call me that. I think the price just went to $23,000,000. Be careful what you say to me, honeybunch."  
  
Rebecca was ready to kill.  
  
Steven- "So, why don't you take out your little check book and give my money, Mrs. Crane."  
  
Rebecca hesitated before she spoke again.  
  
Rebecca- "I don't have the money." She whispered.  
  
Steven- "Sorry, what was that, sweetheart?"  
  
Rebecca- "I don't have the money." She whispered again.  
  
Steven stuck his pinky in his ear and wiggled it around.  
  
Steven- "Well, I must be getting old, because my hearing's seemed to escaped me. Can you repeat that just one more time."  
  
Rebecca- "I DON'T HAVE THE MONEY!"  
  
Steven laughed.  
  
Steven- "That's funny. The wife of one of the richest men in the world doesn't have $23,000,000! If you keep this up, the price might go up again."  
  
Rebecca- "Look, my husband doesn't know about this. I can't take that kind of money out of his account without telling him. Besides, Alistair would never give me permission."  
  
Steven- "Well, you seem to be pretty good in the sack. Maybe you should give old Al a little night à la Rebecca. What do you think?"  
  
She glared at him.  
  
Steven- "You can do it."  
  
He turned and started walking away. Then, he stopped.  
  
Steven- "Oh, you have a week. No more, no less. Otherwise, me and the media are gonna have a little press conference. Got it? Take care, sweet cheeks. And hey, if you're still up to that nightly interlude you talked about earlier, maybe we can arrange something. Catch ya later."  
  
Steven walked out.  
  
"I never thought it possible, but I hate someone more than I hate Theresa." Rebecca thought to herself.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
It was just after Steven left her in the courthouse that Rebecca told Gwen what had happened.  
  
Gwen- "What are you talking about? I thought you paid him!"  
  
Rebecca- "Goodness, no! I couldn't tell Julian that I was the one that leaked that story about his 'son.' And I didn't have the money after I divorced your father. I had to lie, but as you can see, he hasn't forgotten about it."  
  
Gwen- "Well, what are you going to do?"  
  
Rebecca- "Oh, I'm thinking. I just… I have no idea where I'm going to get the money."  
  
Gwen- "Well, you'd better think fast."  
  
Rebecca- "I was thinking of asking Alistair for a loan, but there is no way in hell that I'll be able to pay it back."  
  
Gwen- "How much does he want anyway?"  
  
Rebecca- "Trust me, way to much money to keep his mouth shut."  
  
Gwen- "Mother, how much?"  
  
Rebecca winced at the sound that was now coming from her mouth.  
  
Rebecca- "$23,000,000."  
  
Gwen- "What! I don't believe it!"  
  
Rebecca- "That's what I said."  
  
Gwen- "But, mother, why don't you just hire someone to… You know…"  
  
Rebecca- "I should. But, he wants the money at the end of the week. If he doesn't get it, he goes public with the information."  
  
Gwen- "Well, do whatever you have to. I can't let that happen. I can't lose Ethan."  
  
Rebecca- "And you won't. I promise."  
  
Gwen- "So, what are you going to do to make sure that Ethan doesn't find out?"  
  
Rebecca- "I don't know yet. I think I'm going to talk to Alistair." She said with a gulp.  
  
Gwen- "Do you think he'll give you the money?"  
  
Rebecca- "Oh, I don't know. But, this is bad, Gwennie. This is very bad."  
  
Gwen- "It doesn't matter, make sure you get that money."  
  
Ethan walked in just as Gwen said her last sentence.  
  
Ethan- "What money?"  
  
Gwen- "Ethan…"  
  
Ethan- "Hi, honey. I've been looking for you."  
  
Gwen offered a small smile.  
  
Ethan- "So, what money are you talking about?"  
  
Gwen- "I…I-"  
  
Rebecca- "Oh, it's nothing. I just spent a lot of money at Neiman Marcus the other day. And Gwen wants me to return a couple of things that I bought for her."  
  
Ethan- "Oh."  
  
Rebecca- "Well, I better be off. I have a lot to return." She smiled nervously at Ethan. "Bye, you two. Be good."  
  
Rebecca left and Ethan and Gwen were alone.  
  
Ethan- "Was it just me, or was your mother acting just a little stranger than usual?"  
  
Gwen- "Oh, um, she just has a lot on her mind. You know, with the Little Ethan thing and all."  
  
Ethan- "Really… Oh, speaking of which, I just wanted to apologize for blowing up at you earlier. I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have gotten that upset."  
  
Gwen- "It's alright. I still think we should. I-"  
  
Ethan- "Gwen, honestly, I don't want to talk about it right now, okay?"  
  
Gwen let it go.  
  
Gwen- "Alright. You know, honey, I'm getting a little hungry. Want to go get something to eat?"  
  
Ethan- "Sure."  
  
They began to walk out. On their way out, they spotted Theresa and her son getting ready to leave. Gwen was filled with rage at the sight she saw before her.  
  
"It isn't fair. How can a just God grant that hateful monster the happiness of such a wonderful, loving child, and allow her to leave me barren? Well, that will change. I swear, if it's the last thing I do, Theresa's son will be mine and she will know the pain of losing a child just like I lost Sarah." Gwen thought to herself.  
  
Ethan saw the hate in Gwen's eyes while she gazed upon Theresa putting Little Ethan's coat on.  
  
Ethan- "Come on, honey. Let's go."  
  
Gwen seemed to be frozen in place.  
  
Theresa looked up at Ethan and Gwen staring at her. And still looking at them, spoke to Little Ethan.  
  
Theresa- "C'mon, sweetheart. How about that ice cream now?"  
  
Little Ethan- "Sounds good to me."  
  
Theresa- "Me too."  
  
This time, Theresa turned to Little Ethan and spoke to him.  
  
Theresa- "Sweetheart, I want you go wait in the car for me. Aunt Whitney will take you. Okay? I'll be right there."  
  
Whitney walked up to Little Ethan and took his hand.  
  
Whitney- "C'mon, Little Ethan. I think I have a frisbee in the trunk. Want to play with me?"  
  
Little Ethan- "Yeah."  
  
Whitney- "C'mon."  
  
Little Ethan walked out with Whitney and Pilar followed them both, leaving Theresa alone with Ethan and Gwen, as requested.  
  
There was nothing but silent stares.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, is there something that you wanted to tell us?"  
  
Theresa- "Gwen, I know that you want a child."  
  
Gwen's eyes moved quickly from Theresa's face and all over the room, trying to maintain herself. All she could do was to let out a loud breath, trying to compose herself and not jump onto Theresa.  
  
Theresa- "And I know that you were hoping that I'd lose custody of Little Ethan…"  
  
Again, Gwen didn't say anything.  
  
Theresa- "I know that you were planning on adopting him…"  
  
Theresa looked to Ethan, trying to make him understand what she was about to say.  
  
Theresa- "And I just wanted to let you know that it will NEVER happen. Little Ethan is my son, and he will NEVER be yours."  
  
Gwen- "Oh, really? And how, pray tell, do you plan on stopping me?"  
  
Theresa- "It doesn't matter HOW I'm going to stop you, I will."  
  
Gwen laughed. She started to walk towards Theresa and Ethan placed his hand firmly on her shoulder to stop her. Still, Gwen went forward.  
  
Gwen- "Well, even if he is Ethan's, I will still be his stepmother, and I want you to know that I will do everything in my power to adopt him. And since the court has taken your parental rights away from you, there's nothing you can do about that."  
  
Gwen turned to Ethan with a smug smile on her face and made to walk out of the room.  
  
Theresa- "Do you honestly think that by adopting my son it will bring Sarah back?"  
  
Gwen stopped in her tracks at the sound of her daughter's name. She turned ready to kill.  
  
Gwen- "HOW DARE YOU SAY HER NAME! YOU'RE THE REASON SHE'S DEAD! YOU KILLED HER, THERESA!" Gwen lunged forward, but Ethan was holding her back by her arms. "LITTLE ETHAN MAY NOT BRING HER BACK, BUT AT LEAST YOU WILL FEEL THE PAIN OF LOSING A CHILD, JUST LIKE I DID! AND I CANNOT WAIT FOR THE DAY TO SEE YOUR FACE WHEN LITTLE ETHAN CALLS ME MOMMY!"  
  
Theresa- "You bitch."  
  
Gwen- "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm the bitch now? What would that make you! Theresa, you killed my baby, tried, more than once, to steal my husband away from me, wished me barren, and countless other things you've done to ruin my life-"  
  
Theresa- "Ruin YOUR life! I have never done that. I didn't know that you'd be in L.A. And I would never mean to kill a child. Especially a baby. I would never do that to any mother… even you. But, look at what you've done to me! You and your horrible mother took my home, my job, my family's jobs, you've taken my child, got my parental rights taken away, are trying to adopt my son, and blame me for every wrong thing in your life!"  
  
Gwen- "I blame you because you are the source of every bad thing in my life, Theresa! And as far as I'm concerned, you are the reincarnate of Satan!"  
  
Theresa- "Well, if I am, and I were you, I'd be a little more careful, don't you think?"  
  
Gwen- "GO TO HELL!"  
  
Theresa smiled.  
  
Theresa- "I'm going to go have ice cream with MY child now. Too bad you can't say the same…"  
  
Gwen lashed out and was ready to charge. The only thing that was stopping her was Ethan's grasp, which had become tighter.  
  
Gwen- "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I SWEAR, THERESA, ONE OF THESE DAYS, I WILL KILL YOU. I PROMISE YOU, IF YOU COME NEAR ME AGAIN, I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS. AND I WILL ENJOY EVERY MINUTE OF IT."  
  
Theresa- "Wow, Gwen, you're even more violent than I thought you were."  
  
Gwen- "ARRGHHH, I HATE YOU, THERESA! DAMN YOU!"  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, please leave now. This isn't helping matters."  
  
Theresa- "It was nice talking to you, Gwen. Ethan. I'm going to have ice cream with MY child now."  
  
Theresa walked out of the courtroom feeling extremely pleased with the turnout.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
At the Crane Mansion.   
  
Rebecca took the limo to Crane Industries directly from the courthouse, all the while preparing what she was going to say to Alistair in her head.  
  
When she arrived, she nervously made her way up to the top floor, home to Alistair's office. When she got to his office, she met up with Alistair's secretary, Judy.  
  
Judy- "Can I help you?"  
  
Rebecca- "Yes, I'm here to see Alistair."  
  
Judy- "And who are you?"  
  
Rebecca- "I'm his daughter-in-law."  
  
Judy- "Alright, take a seat and I'll see if he's in."  
  
Rebecca took her seat and waited anxiously.  
  
Judy walked to the door leading into Alistair's office and let herself in, closing the door behind her.  
  
As usual, Alistair had glass of Napoleon brandy in one hand and an expensive Cuban cigar in the other, making the room cloudy and smell of smoke."  
  
Alistair- "Well, hello, Judy, my dear. Is there anything I could for you this fine day?"  
  
Judy giggled.  
  
Judy- "Actually, you have a visitor, Mr. Crane."  
  
Alistair- "Indeed, I do. Why don't you lock the door and come over here next to me?"  
  
Again she giggled; finding it flattering that Mr. Crane, a man no younger than 65 was hitting on her.  
  
Judy- "No, you have a visitor waiting to see you. She says that she is your daughter-in-law."  
  
Alistair- "What? I don't have a daught-" He suddenly realized. "Send her in."  
  
Judy- "Yes, Mr. Crane."  
  
Alistair- "I wonder what Rebecca wants this time."  
  
Judy walked out of the office for a brief moment and fetched Rebecca.  
  
Judy- "You can come in now."  
  
Rebecca stood from her seat and walked into Alistair's office shaking.  
  
Alistair- "Why, Rebecca. How nice of you to drop by."  
  
Rebecca sat in one of the seats in front of Alistair's desk.  
  
Judy was about to walk out when Alistair called her name.  
  
Alistair- "Oh, Judy…"  
  
She turned.  
  
Judy- "Yes, Mr. Crane?"  
  
Alistair- "Make sure you come back in after Rebecca leaves. We have yet to finish our little conversation."  
  
Judy giggled.  
  
Judy- "Of course, Mr. Crane."  
  
She walked out and closed to door behind her.  
  
Alistair stood up and walked over to his bar to refill his brandy glass. He spoke as he poured the copper colored liquid from its glass bottle.  
  
Alistair- "So, Rebecca. What can I help you with today?"  
  
Rebecca- "Well, um… Mr. Alistair, sir…. I…. um….Alistair, I…I…"  
  
Alistair- "Christ, Rebecca! What do you want now?"  
  
Rebecca swallowed difficultly.  
  
Once Alistair's glass was full, he walked back over to his desk.  
  
Rebecca- "Um… well… I need to borrow some money."  
  
Alistair laughed his evil laugh.  
  
Alistair- "You? Borrow money? What for?"  
  
Rebecca- "Well, it's for a debt that I have to pay off."  
  
Alistair- "And why not ask your husband Julian?"  
  
Rebecca- "Well, actually, Julian knows nothing about this debt. And I can't tell him-"  
  
Alistair- "Oh, is this about that tabloid information that you leaked?"  
Rebecca- "How did you know?"  
  
Again Alistair laughed that made so many people scared at the sound.  
  
Alistair- "Oh, Rebecca. I'll never understand why Julian married you of all people." Rebecca looked bothered by this, but didn't let on. " I know everything that goes on in Harmony. Besides, I own the Harmony Hook-up."  
  
Rebecca "Then you know how Steven Riley is blackmailing me into paying him $23,000,000."  
  
Alistair- "Of course I know. He told me about it. However, I thought he told me his price was $22,000,000."  
  
Rebecca- "Apparently his price went up when I got a little over agitated."  
  
Again Alistair laughed. But this time he couldn't stop.  
  
Rebecca- "What's so funny?"  
  
Alistair- "Oh, Rebecca. I think $1,000,000 extra is more than a little over agitated, don't you think?"  
  
Rebecca shifted in her seat, all of a sudden becoming more uncomfortable than she was before.  
  
Alistair- "So, why have you come to me, dear daughter-in-law?"  
  
Rebecca- "Well, like I said, I need to borrow some money. And I was wondering if you would lend me the money."  
  
Alistair- "Lend you $23,000,000. You're out of you mind. Of course I am not going to pay for your little mishap."  
  
Rebecca- "Please, Alistair. Ethan and Gwen's marriage depends on it."  
  
Alistair- "This just gets better and better."  
  
Rebecca- "So, will you lend me the money?"  
  
Alistair- "Absolutely not!"  
  
Rebecca- "Oh, please, Alistair. I'll never ask you for anything again."  
  
Alistair- "Now, if I am to lend you this money, how on earth are you to pay it back? Julian won't give you the money. And your ex-husband won't give you the money. So, how would you pay me back? Because you very well know that I always come collecting when a debt is owed to me."  
  
Rebecca got up from the chair and walked slyly, like a fox hunting its prey, towards Alistair.  
  
Rebecca- "Well, the question is, how do you want me to pay you back?"  
  
Having said that, Rebecca sat on his lap. Alistair looked up at her.  
  
Alistair- "Rebecca! What are you doing?! Get off!" He pushed her off of his lap. "And just for that, you're not getting a dime!"  
  
Rebecca sounded like a wounded puppy that was pushed away.  
  
Rebecca- "You might be able to get Julian to do whatever you want, and you can whore around with all other members of the Fortune 500, but not me! If I wanted what you offered, I could have it with an attractive woman! I can't believe that you think I would pay $23,000,000 for sex with you!'  
  
Rebecca didn't know what to say.  
  
Alistair pressed the button on his phone and spoke.  
  
Alistair- "Judy, step in, won't you?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Crane."  
  
Judy walked in.  
  
Judy- "You called, Mr. Crane…"  
  
Alistair- "Yes, Judy, I did. Show Mrs. Hotchkiss out, won't you. She was just leaving."  
  
Judy- "Of course, Mr. Crane."  
  
Judy walked over to the side of Rebecca's chair, egging her to stand. Rebecca did so.  
  
Alistair- "It was lovely seeing you, Rebecca. I trust that you'll handle the matter in your won way."  
  
Rebecca turned and walked away. As soon as she reached the door, Alistair called to her.  
  
Alistair- "And Rebecca…" Rebecca stopped to face him. "Don't ever come here again."  
  
Rebecca hesitated and walked out. Judy closed the door behind her.  
  
As soon as he was alone, Alistair picked up his phone and dialed.  
  
There was a dial tone.  
  
Alistair- "Steven… yes… I need to see you in my office… now!"  
  
He hung up.  
  
At the Crane Mansion.  
  
Rebecca returned home and met Gwen in the foyer.  
  
Gwen- "So, mother, how did it go? Is Alistair going to lend you the money to pay off the Harmony Hook-up so that Ethan won't find out?"  
  
Rebecca didn't know how to answer right away and took a second to collect her thoughts.  
  
Rebecca- "Gwennie, now listen, I'll take care of this. Don't worry about it. Everything'll be fine."  
  
Gwen- "Oh, no, mother. What are we going to do? Ethan can't find out that we sent the email to the tabloid about his true paternity! He can't know that we set Theresa up! He can't! He just can't!!!"  
  
Rebecca- "Gwen, now, just calm down. It'll work out. You'll see. Besides, you're his wife. He won't divorce you for telling the truth."  
  
Gwen- "I don't know, mother. Just, just make sure that you take care of it."  
  
Rebecca- "Don't worry, I've got it under control."  
  
They were silent.  
  
Rebecca- "So, have you and Ethan discussed the situation about Little Ethan any further?"  
  
Gwen- "No, we didn't have a chance. We actually ran into Theresa on our way out of the courthouse."  
  
Rebecca- "Oh, no, Gwen. What did the little tramp say?"  
  
Gwen- "I couldn't even believe some of the things that she was saying. She was throwing it in my face that Sarah is dead and her child isn't."  
  
Rebecca- "That whore!"  
  
Gwen- "She had the nerve to tell me that I'll never take her son. She said, and I quote 'I'll die before I'll see a sick bitch like you adopt my son.'"  
  
Rebecca- "She didn't! The monster that killed your baby and left you barren called you a bitch! Oh, just wait until I get my hands on her! She will be one dead latin queen!"  
  
Gwen- "Well, she was right about one thing."  
  
Rebecca- "What's that?"  
  
Gwen- "She WILL die before she sees me adopt her son."  
  
Rebecca- "One can only hope."  
  
Gwen- "Yeah."  
  
Ethan walked in.  
  
Ethan- "One can only hope for what?"  
  
Gwen- "Oh, Ethan… we were just saying… well-"  
  
Rebecca- "Oh, um… I really hope that I can find a shopaholic's anonymous here in Harmony."  
  
Ethan- "Oh. Rebecca, maybe you should cut down on the shopping just a tad."  
  
Rebecca- "I'm trying. Well, I'd better get going. I have a meeting to go to. Talk to you later, Gwennie."  
  
Gwen- "Bye, mother."  
  
Rebecca walked out of the Crane Mansion.  
  
Back at Crane Industries in Alistair's office.  
  
Judy led in the person that Alistair had previously called and asked to see him in his office.  
  
Judy- "Mr. Crane, you're 3:00 is here."  
  
Alistair- "Thank you, my dear."  
  
The person walked in.  
  
"You wanted to see me, Mr. Crane?"  
  
Alistair- "Yes, Steven, I did. Please, have a seat."  
  
Steven sat down.  
  
Steven- "So, what is this about, Mr. Crane?"  
  
Alistair- "I've decided to change something in the plot to expose Rebecca."  
  
Steven- "What's that?"  
  
Alistair- "I think we're going to give her more time."  
  
Steven- "More time? I thought that it was your idea to expose her anyway. If we give her more time, she just might come up with the money and then we won't be able to expose her."  
  
Alistair- "Why not?"  
  
Steven- "Well, it's blackmail. If she pays up then we can't bring that up again."  
  
Alistair- "And why ever not?"  
  
Steven- "Wait. So you're saying give her more time to get the money and still expose her?"  
  
Alistair nodded.  
  
Steven- "But why?"  
  
Alistair- "Let's just say that I like playing mind games. I want to give her a false blanket of security and then when we expose her, it'll hit her right between the eyes and plunge into her skull."  
  
His hand clenched as if he were crushing a walnut.  
  
Steven- "Why would you want to do that to your daughter-in-law?"  
  
Alistair- "I love drama. What can I say?"  
  
Steven left Alistair's office and immediately called Rebecca on her cell.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Steven- "Mrs. Hotchkiss-Crane, this is Steven Riley of the Harmony-Hookup."  
  
"What can I do for you now, Mr. Riley? Has your price gone up again?"  
  
'Steven- "No, I just had a change of heart."  
  
"Oh? Does that mean that you are not going to expose Gwen and I if I don't pay you the money?"  
  
Steven- "I said I had a change of heart not a change of mind, Rebecca."  
  
Rebecca said nothing.  
  
Steven- "I've decided to give you more time."  
  
Rebecca- "More time. How much more?"  
  
Steven- "Well, I've decided that it was unfair of me to push you to get $23,000,000 in a week. So, I've decided to be more lenient and am going to give you a month."  
  
Rebecca- "A month! Oh, that's wonderful! I'm sure I can have the money buy then."  
  
Steven- "Well, you'd better. Otherwise I'm going public."  
  
Rebecca- "Oh, don't worry about it at all. Thank you so much!!!"  
  
Steven- "Don't thank me yet."  
  
Steven hung up.  
  
After Steven hung up, he could see in Alistair's devious eyes that there was some other part of this plan.  
  
Steven- "Mr. Crane… Is there something else I should know?"  
  
Alistair smiled.  
  
Alistair- "As a matter-of-fact, yes." Alistair reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a white envelope. He handed it to Steven. "Here."  
  
Steven took the envelope.  
  
Steven- "What is it, sir?"  
  
Alistair- "Open it and have a look."  
  
Steven pulled out the contents of the envelope and read carefully. When he finished, he looked up in shock.  
  
Steven- "Mr. Crane! Why on Earth would you want to do this?!"  
  
Alistair- "I said, I love drama. Now, deliver that envelope. Understand?"  
  
Steven- "Yes, Mr. Crane. But you still haven't told me who to deliver it to."  
  
Alistair- "To the name, place, date, and time that is written on the front."  
  
Steven folded the papers back up and looked at the front. His eyes bulged for the second time.  
  
Steven- "Mr. Crane, I don't understand. Why would you want to deliver these papers to this person?"  
  
Alistair- "I didn't ask you to understand. I told you to do it. And make sure you don't forget."  
  
Steven- "Yes. Mr. Crane."  
  
Alistair- "Now, get out of here, Steven. I have work to do."  
  
Steven stuffed the envelope containing astounding information in his pocket and turned to leave.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
At the Harmony Hospital.   
  
It had been a month since the last court visit. Now, Ethan, Little Ethan, and Julian were the main focus at the hospital. Gwen and Rebecca had come to make sure that Theresa didn't try to pull anything. And Whitney, and Fox came to support her.  
  
Eve- "Alright, the three of you, follow me. We're going to have the blood samples taken momentarily." She pointed at Julian, Ethan, and Little Ethan.  
  
Theresa- "Dr. Russell, can I go with my son? I know he doesn't like needles and I want to go to make sure he's okay."  
  
Before Eve could say a word, Rebecca spoke.  
  
Rebecca- "Maybe Gwen should go in instead. After all, the court did proclaim you an unfit mother and Gwen is going to be Little Ethan's new mommy…"  
  
Fox- "Put a sock in it, huh, Rebecca."  
  
Dr. Russell- "Well, I'm not supposed to allow anyone else in the testing room other than the three that are being tested. Sorry, Theresa. But I promise, I'll take good care of him."  
  
Ethan- "Me too." He looked over at Little Ethan. "C'mon, Little Ethan. You're a tough guy, right? You can handle it."  
  
Little Ethan nodded.  
  
Dr. Russell- "Okay, if you three will follow me…"  
  
Ethan, Little Ethan, and Julian all walked out of the room, leaving Theresa, Fox, Whitney, Gwen, and Rebecca alone; all having nothing to do but stare.  
  
A couple of minutes later the three of them emerged.   
  
Dr. Russell- "Well, that part is done. We are going to process the DNA and compare Little Ethan's to that of Julian and Ethan. And, just think, by tomorrow, you'll know who is father is, when the results are given in court."  
  
Theresa- "Thank you, Dr. Russell."  
  
Eve- "Oh, you're welcome, Theresa." She looked directly at Gwen and Rebecca when she spoke. "I would do anything to help a mother like you keep her son. No child should be separated from their mother."  
  
Rebecca looked threatening.  
  
Gwen- "I would say the same, Eve. But, obviously, Theresa doesn't feel that way. After all, she killed my baby. She is the reason that we are separated."  
  
Ethan- "Gwen. Maybe we should go."  
  
Gwen- "Yeah. Mother and I should get going."  
  
Ethan- "Going where?"  
  
Gwen- "Oh, I just got a call while you were getting blood drawn. Mother and I are needed in Boston this weekend. We have some very important business to attend to."  
  
Ethan- "Well, what kind of business?"  
  
Rebecca- "Oh, it doesn't matter. It's all very boring, but we will be back in a couple of days. Once we have everything figured out."  
  
Ethan- "Oh. Do I need to drive you to the airport?"  
  
Rebecca- "Goodness no! I don't do commercial. We're taking the Crane jet. The chauffeur will get us there. Don't worry about it Ethan. We'll be fine."  
  
Ethan- "Alright then. Bye, honey."  
  
Gwen- "Bye. I love you."  
  
Ethan- "I love you, too."  
  
Gwen- "I'll call you when I'm coming home."  
  
Ethan- "Okay."  
  
Gwen and Rebecca left the room. Julian followed them.  
  
Little Ethan tugged on Theresa's shirt.  
  
Theresa- "Yes, sweetheart?"  
  
Little Ethan- "Mommy, can we go to Uncle Ethan's house so I can get my bear?"  
  
Theresa- "I…um… well, let me ask him, okay, sweetheart."  
  
Theresa walked over to Ethan.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan…"  
  
Ethan turned.  
  
Theresa- "Little Ethan's been saying that he left his bear at the mansion and he wants to know if we could stop by and get it."  
  
Ethan- "Oh, I hadn't even noticed. Sure. You know what, I'll drive you."  
  
Theresa- "Great." She turned to Fox, Whitney, and Woody. "Whit, I'll see you later. We have to make a quick stop at the mansion."  
  
Whitney- "Okay. I was going to go to the recording studio and help Chad out with some songs. He said that he wanted to rehearse for the Founder's Day Dance. Fox, why don't you come too. I think he said we were going to go clubbing afterwards."  
  
Fox- "Well, I should stay with Theresa and help her with Little Ethan."  
  
Theresa- "Don't you dare. Go out, have fun. You may be my boyfriend, but that doesn't make you a father. Go on. Have fun. I demand that you do. Besides, I'm kind of tired. I'm just going to get the bear and straight home to sleep. So, go on."  
  
Fox- "You sure?"  
  
Theresa- "Positive."  
  
Fox- "Okay." He walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you."  
  
Fox and Whitney left together, only leaving Theresa, Little Ethan, and Ethan.  
  
Ethan- "Ready to go?"  
  
Theresa- "Yeah, c'mon honey."  
  
Within minutes, Ethan pulled up to the Crane Estate and let Theresa and Little Ethan through the front doors. Immediately, Little Ethan ran up the stairs and towards his old room.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, I'm not feeling that well. Do you mind if I use your restroom?"  
  
Ethan- "No, not at all. Please."  
  
Theresa- "Thanks."  
  
Theresa started to walk away.  
  
Ethan- "I'll just go upstairs to check on the little man."  
  
Ethan went upstairs and found Little Ethan. He was in his old bed, snuggled up with his long lost teddy bear, sleeping soundly.  
  
Ethan walked over to his bedside and knelt next to the sleeping boy.  
  
Ethan touched Little Ethan's hair, relishing in it's softness. Knowing that he was asleep, Ethan spoke to him. As he had done so many times before.  
  
Ethan- "Oh, God knows I wish I didn't. I still have feelings for your mother. I've tried to fight it so much, but, see, she's still in my heart. But I'm going to keep those feelings locked away because I want to be a good husband to Gwen. Then when we have children, I want to be a devoted father. Gwen's a wonderful woman and she deserves that, and I love her. The problem is I, uh -- I love Theresa, too. I never thought I could love two women at the same time, you know? But I do. I want so much to be a good husband to Gwen. What I feel for Theresa is just so strong, I'm having trouble letting it go. How can anyone love someone as much as I loved Theresa and just turn that love off? Maybe some people can turn their feelings on and off, pretend they're not there. But I can't do that. I love Theresa so deeply, I -- I know those feelings are still in there. I can just only hope in time that they'll fade. But my feelings for you, Little Ethan, they'll never fade."  
  
Ethan said all of this, not knowing that Theresa was standing right outside of Little Ethan's room.  
  
Ethan-"You know, I've always wished you were my son. And I hope to God that the DNA test makes it true. Then I could give you back to Theresa and have her parental rights restored. You could be with your mommy, where you belong."  
  
Theresa- "Ethan really does love me. He wants Little Ethan to be his son and then he could be with me." Theresa thought.  
  
Ethan- "I'd do anything to turn back the clock and do things differently. Instead of letting Theresa run from the alter so many years ago because of the accusations surrounding my paternity leakage, I should have stopped her. I should have married her no matter what she did. I love her. If I had, we would be so happy right now."  
  
Theresa turned into the room from behind the wall. She cleared her throat, letting Ethan know that she was there.  
  
Ethan turned, stunned.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa… How much did you hear?"  
  
Theresa- "Enough. Enough to know how you really feel about me. Enough to know that you still love me."  
  
Ethan- "Still? Theresa, I've never stopped…"  
  
Somehow, Ethan's last words sent bolts of electricity to both, Ethan and Theresa's legs that made them go to each other in a loving embrace. When they pulled apart, their lips met. A deep, passionate, lingering kiss enwrapped them. Neither could pull back, neither wanted to.  
  
Suddenly, Theresa's head started to spin as she realized what was happening. She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back, away from her.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa…"  
  
His chest heaving.  
  
Theresa- "I'm sorry, Ethan. You're married. We can't do this."  
  
Ethan said nothing.  
  
For a while, both were silent.  
  
Theresa broke the silence.  
  
Theresa- "Well, I guess I should get Little Ethan home to bed."  
  
Ethan- "Yeah." Ethan didn't know what else to say after what had just happened.  
  
Theresa went over to the bed and started to scoop Little Ethan into her arms. Suddenly, Ethan's voice stopped her.  
  
Ethan- "Wait, Theresa, on second thought, don't."  
  
Theresa- "What?"  
  
Ethan- "Don't take him home."  
  
Theresa- "Why not? He's my son."  
  
Ethan- "Yes, I know, but just leave him here for the night. Don't wake him up. He'll be fine here."  
  
Theresa- "I can't just leave him here."  
  
Ethan- "I'm not saying you should. Why don't you spend the night too? Well, not spend the night, but you could stay here for the night as well."  
  
Theresa- "I don't know, Ethan. Rebecca would go hysterical if she knew that I was sleeping in her house."  
  
Ethan- "Well, she's not here right now, neither is Gwen. You could sleep in one of the extra bedrooms. That way Little Ethan could sleep comfortably and you won't have to wake him up."  
  
Theresa- "Well…."  
  
Ethan- "C'mon."  
  
Theresa thought about it some more.  
  
Theresa- "Alright. I guess it's harmless."  
  
Ethan smiled.  
  
Ethan- "I tell you what, why don't you take the room right across the hall. That way you can come in and check on Little Ethan if you need to during the night."  
  
Theresa- "Okay. Besides, I'm sure Whitney would like her bed all to herself for a change."  
  
Ethan walked out of the room.  
  
Theresa went over and kissed Little Ethan's forehead before turning off the light and closing the door.  
  
They both stood staring at each other in the middle of the hallway.  
  
Theresa went over and grabbed the knob to the door that was going to serve as her sleeping quarters for the night.  
  
Theresa- "Well, I guess this is good night?"  
  
Ethan- "Yeah."  
  
Theresa continued into her room.  
  
Ethan- "Hey, Theresa."  
  
She stopped and came back to face him.  
  
Ethan- "Um… would you like to borrow one of Gwen's night gowns?"  
  
Theresa- "No, I don't think I should."  
  
Ethan- "Oh, don't worry about it."  
  
Theresa- "No, it's alright. I'll be fine. Thanks anyway."  
  
Ethan- "Are you sure?"  
  
Theresa nodded.  
  
Ethan scratched his head in awkwardness.  
  
Ethan- "Well… um… good night, Theresa."  
  
Theresa- "Good night, Ethan. And thank you."  
  
Ethan smiled at her.  
  
Ethan hesitantly turned down the hallway and into his room as Theresa watched. She closed the door after she saw him go into his own room.  
  
Chapter 7 WARNING! THIS NEXT CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT. IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ, PLEASE SKIP ONTO CHAPTER 8. THANK YOU.  
  
Theresa quietly made her way through the darkness of the unfamiliar room. She took off her clothes and left nothing on but her undergarments. Carefully, she slid under the expensive covers and laid back on the down pillows.   
  
Even though Theresa was in one of the most comfortable beds she had ever slept in, surprisingly, she couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned, tossed and turned…  
  
Little did Theresa know that right down the hall, Ethan was doing the same.  
  
Ethan couldn't get that kiss out of his head!  
  
'Why did I kiss her?' 'Why didn't I want to let her go?' 'Why did it feel so right?' 'Why did I say those things to Little Ethan?' 'Why can't I stop loving her?' 'Why…'  
  
Theresa decided that it was useless. She couldn't sleep. It was probably this comfortable bed. She wasn't used to it! She decided to go check on Little Ethan.  
  
Theresa got up from the bed and quietly walked through the dark to the door. She didn't bother grabbing a sheet, or a robe, no one was in the house to see her in her underwear.   
  
Except Ethan…   
  
But he was asleep.  
  
Wasn't he?  
  
'Oh, God!' Ethan thought. 'This is ridiculous! There is no way that I'm going to be able to sleep with Theresa just in the next room.' Ethan turned onto his side, and back around, getting tangled in the covers. Finally, he decided to get up. 'I'll go make a cup of tea or something. Anything to get my mind off of Theresa.'  
  
Ethan got up from his bed and put a pair of pajama pants on, followed by his slippers. Slowly, he walked to the door and proceeded to walk out and downstairs to the kitchen. Once in the hallway, he heard a voice. But whose?  
  
Someone was singing. It was a beautiful voice. One that he had heard before.  
  
"Hush, now, my baby.   
  
Be still, love, don't cry.  
  
Sleep as you're rocked by the stream.  
  
Sleep and remember  
  
My last lullaby  
  
So I'll be with you when you dream.  
  
"River, O, river  
  
Flow gently for me.  
  
Such precious cargo you bare.  
  
Do you know somewhere,  
  
He can be free?  
  
O, river, deliver  
  
Him there."  
  
Theresa finished her song.   
  
Little Ethan- "Again, mommy."  
  
Theresa smiled at her little boy.  
  
Theresa had come into Little Ethan's room to kiss him goodnight once more when he woke.   
  
"Stay, mommy." He had said.  
  
"Sweetie, what are you doing up? Go on, back to bed." Theresa called back.  
  
"Please, mommy. Pretty please." Little Ethan had begged.  
  
"Alright, but just for a minute." Theresa finally agreed.  
  
"Will you sing, mommy?" Little Ethan asked hopefully.  
  
"What do you want me to sing, sweetheart?" Theresa had asked him.  
  
"Prince of Egypt." Little Ethan said a little too quickly.  
  
"But of course." It was his favorite movie. How could she not expect that?  
  
That was when she began to sing and when Ethan heard her voice.  
  
Little Ethan- "Again, mommy." Little Ethan begged again.  
  
It was then that Theresa heard a creak by the door. She turned at the sound.  
  
Little Ethan- "Uncle Ethan!"  
  
He practically jumped out of bed.  
  
Ethan- "Hey, sport."  
  
His eyes quickly moved from Little Ethan's face to Theresa's.  
  
Theresa suddenly felt uncomfortable, especially in her undergarments. She shifted back towards her son.  
  
Theresa- "Sweetheart, you need to get back to bed. Come on, go to sleep. You need your rest."  
  
Little Ethan- "Oh, please, mommy." He begged.  
  
Theresa- "I tell you what. If you go back to sleep right now, you can have ice cream for breakfast. How's that sound?"  
  
Little Ethan- "Ice cream? Can I have cookies too?"  
  
Theresa- "We'll see. Now go to bed."  
  
Theresa pulled the covers over him and kissed him goodnight one last time.  
  
She walked to the door, next to Ethan, and pulled the door closed.  
  
Ethan- "Ice cream?"  
  
Theresa- "Hey, at least it gets him to sleep."  
  
Ethan smiled.  
  
Theresa- "So, what are you doing up?"  
  
Ethan- "Couldn't sleep. I was going to go down for some tea. What about you?"  
  
Theresa- "I couldn't sleep either. I just wanted to watch him sleep. Somehow, it calms my nerves."  
  
Ethan- "You're such a good mother."  
  
Theresa- "Thanks."  
  
Ethan- "Would you like to join me for a cup of tea downstairs?"  
  
Theresa- "Sure, that'd be nice."  
  
Ethan looked down at Theresa's 'wardrobe.'  
  
Ethan- "Can I get you a robe or something?"  
  
Theresa looked down and blushed, realizing what she was wearing was inappropriate.  
  
Ethan- "Um… let me get you something."  
  
Ethan slipped into Theresa's room. She followed.  
  
Ethan found his way through the dark and into an armoire at the far end of the room. He rummaged inside for a while. Finally, when he found what he was in search for, he pulled it out. A white, silk robe.  
  
He walked towards her and held it open for her. She turned and put her arms inside and felt his arms wrap around her to tie it closed. Theresa did nothing; she didn't try to stop him from wrapping her in his arms, nor did he pull away when he finished tying the robe closed. Instead, he relaxed his hands on both sides of her waist, losing himself in the scent of her hair. She placed her hands on top of his, welcoming his touch.  
  
Ethan finally found the courage enough to pull one of his hands away from hers. He brought it up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and swept the rest to the opposite shoulder. That way, he could see her neck. It looked so warm and inviting to him. Gently, he kissed at her neck. Theresa threw her head back giving Ethan more access to her. The feel of his lips on her neck, gently nipping and kissing her, melted every defense that she had readied. Her mind yelled at her to not give in, to fight it. But Theresa's desire had built up and she completely surrendered to it and to her love.   
  
Theresa's hand crept up the back of Ethan's neck and tangled itself in his hair. Ethan slowly worked his way further down her neck, nipping at it the entire way. Ethan's mouth, never left Theresa's skin, while his hands left Theresa's waist and were slowly tracing her torso. Higher and higher his hands explored. His hands came up and caressed her breast through her robe. Instantly, her nipple hardened as he rubbed it with his thumb. This caused a sigh to escape her lips. Slowly, Ethan inched his hands inside the neckline of the closed robe. Ethan's hands went further still and into the cups of her bra. Theresa let out a low moan at Ethan's action. Theresa could feel Ethan's fingertips graze along her sensitive flesh. Theresa's body began to quiver in anticipation as Ethan's hands continued their pleasurable torture. She gasped in surprise when Ethan moved his hands and brought them outside of her robe. Ethan untied the robe and caressed her body inside. Still kissing her neck softly, Ethan could feel his body heat begin to rise.  
  
Theresa, wanting more than Ethan was allowing, turned in his arms to face him. They both stopped, hearts racing. Theresa stood, arms dangling at her sides. Ethan looked into her eyes, making sure this is what she wanted. Slowly, he pushed the robe off of Theresa's shoulders and to the floor. She was almost naked before him; nothing but her undergarments. There was still question on Ethan's face. Theresa needed to show him. She went forward and began to kiss at his neck. Ethan threw his head back in satisfaction and moaned his pleasure.   
  
As Theresa stepped closer to him, her hip rubbed up against his groin. Ethan let out a much louder groan at the shock. Theresa stepped back and Ethan opened his eyes to look at her. He couldn't help it, he went forward and captured her lips. Theresa moaned into his mouth. Their mouths collided together in such a passion that Venus herself couldn't control it. They finally pulled back, not able to breathe.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa…"  
  
Theresa- "Shhh…"  
  
She put her hand to his lips.  
  
Theresa- "I need you. I want you to make love to me, Ethan."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, I want you so bad…"  
  
Ethan pulled her to him by her face and kissed her passionately. Theresa fumbled with the elastic around his lower abdomen, trying to remove his pajama pants. Ethan's skin tingled at the sensation of Theresa grazing her fingers along his lower body. Ethan decided to help her and took off his bottoms for her. Now he was clad in his boxers and she in her bra and panties. Ethan pulled Theresa fully into his body and moved his hands to the straps of her bra. Carefully, he slipped the straps off her shoulders and, with an expert twist, removed it and let it fall from her arms to the floor.   
  
Ethan continued to caress Theresa's body all over. Theresa, on the other hand, was responding to every touch and sensation. Purposely this time, Theresa rubbed her body against Ethan's groin, taking pleasure at seeing him groan.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa…" He said in a shallow breath and eyes closed tightly.  
  
She did it again.  
  
Ethan practically winced.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa…"  
  
And she did it again.  
  
Ethan let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa… I… I don't think… you should…"  
  
Theresa did it again, but this time with less power.  
  
Theresa- "You don't think I should what?"  
  
Ethan- "I don't think you should do that again."  
  
Theresa- "Why? Is everything alright?"  
  
Ethan- "No, everything's fine. It's just, I don't know how much longer I can take it if you keep doing that."  
  
Theresa laughed.  
  
Theresa- "Oh. Well, I guess I'll just have to do this."  
  
Slowly, ever so slowly, Theresa ran her hand down to Ethan's lower body and stroked him ever so gently.  
  
Theresa- "Is that better?"  
  
Ethan was shocked at this new sensation, but he liked it. Ethan pulled down his boxers, revealing himself to her fully now.  
  
Theresa was a little amused, but didn't stop the action with her hands. Instead, her pace quickened.  
  
Theresa- "So, is this better than what I was doing before?"  
  
Ethan didn't answer Theresa. Instead he kissed her and walked her over to the bed. When Theresa could walk back no further, Ethan put Theresa down on the bed. The cold sheets against her nearly naked body caused her to tense up knowing what was to come. Sensing this, he sat down on the bed next to her. He laid down bedside her and trailed kisses down her neck. His kisses went lower still and down to her abdomen. The closer he got to her womanhood the quicker and shallower her breaths became. He stopped at the top of her panties. Ethan raised Theresa's behind and slipped off her panties-the only barrier between them now. This caused her to take in a sharp breath and hold it.  
  
Theresa- "Oh, Ethan. Make love to me. I need you to make love to me." She repeated.  
  
Ethan wanted to grant her request, but not this soon. He would show her what they had missed over the last five years.   
With that he slowly reached for her. She felt short of breath as he lowered his head and kissed between her breasts and slowly ran his tongue up to her neck. His hands gently caressed her back, her arms and she felt their heated bodies press together, skin to skin. He ran his tongue over her neck while his hands moved over the smooth hot skin of her breasts.   
  
Her back was slightly arched as he rolled atop her in one fluid motion. Ethan was on all fours above her, his knees astride her hips. Theresa lifted her head and kissed his chin and neck, breathing hard, licking his shoulders, tasting the sweat that lingered on his body. She ran her hands through his hair as he held himself above her, his arm muscles hard from the exertion. With a little tempting frown, she pulled him closer, but he resisted. Instead he lowered himself and lightly rubbed his chest against her, and she felt her body respond. Ethan did this slowly, over and over again, listening as she made soft, whimpering sounds while he moved above her.   
  
Finally, when Ethan could take it no longer, he went up to kiss her. Slowly, he pulled back and gazed deep into her eyes, preparing her for what was to come. She nodded her head in approval and Ethan plunged ahead.  
  
Slowly at first, Ethan proceeded himself inside of Theresa's tight body. She arched involuntarily at the rush. When he was far enough inside her, he stopped, allowing her to adjust to his size. When the look of pain passed Theresa's face, Ethan continued further into her depths. Theresa's fingers went deeper into Ethan's back with every movement forward he made. Finally, Ethan had joined himself inside her completely. He stopped. Slowly, with gentleness and care, he sank back and began a slow rhythm, one that Theresa was sure to follow. That was when her body seemed to have a mind of its own. Theresa buried her face in his neck and felt him deep inside of her. She took control of their rhythm, and moved rhythmically against him. Ethan could not keep up with her rapid pace. As she began to climax, her inner muscles clamped down tightly on his member. As she was in the throes of her climax, Ethan was about to reach his. They both climaxed together. As they came down, Ethan collapsed beside Theresa, and put his arms around her and held her there until they both caught their breath.  
  
Ethan kissed her forehead softly.  
  
Ethan- "I love you, Theresa."  
  
Theresa took in a soft breath.  
  
Theresa- "I love you, too. I always will."  
  
With that, Theresa curled up beside Ethan, his arms around her, and they both fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile, in Boston…  
  
Gwen- Mother, are you sure about this?"  
  
Rebecca- "Oh, trust me, Gwen. We only have until tomorrow and we already have more than half the money that we owe Steven. We'll get the rest today. Don't worry."  
  
Rebecca knocked on a door in front of her.  
  
The door opened.  
  
Rebecca- "Well, hello, there. You remember me, don't you. Rebecca Hotchkiss…"  
  
Man- "Of course I do. Please, come in. Stay awhile."  
  
Rebecca- "Thank you."  
  
She let herself in, followed by Gwen.  
  
The man's apartment was decorated in a modern contemporary style and gave off the essence of a business man's home.  
  
Rebecca- "So, Donny, what have you been doing with yourself?"  
  
Donny- "Oh, not much. Who is this ravishing young woman?"  
Rebecca- "This is my daughter, Gwen."  
  
Donny- "Nice to meet you. Rebecca, you don't look old enough to have a daughter her age."  
  
Rebecca- "No wonder I love you so much."  
  
Gwen- "Wait, Donny, is it? You wouldn't happen to be… Donald Trump, would you?"  
  
Donny- "Well, that's a good question. But, I'm afraid I'm guilty."  
  
Gwen- "Donald Trump! Mother, why didn't you tell me we were coming to see a billionaire?!"  
  
Rebecca- "I guess that's another reason to love him too."  
  
Donny- "So, Becks, what's new with you?"  
  
Rebecca- "Not too much, Donny. But, I do need to borrow some money."  
  
Donny- "Oh, I'd be more than happy to help. How much?"  
  
He asked as he pulled out his checkbook and pen from his breast pocket.  
  
Rebecca- "Well, how's about $11,000,000?"  
  
Donny- "Ooooh, Becks, that's a little steep, don't you think?"  
  
Rebecca- "Oh, please, Donny. For old times' sake."  
  
She practically begged him.  
  
Donny- "Oh, hell. I could never say no to you."  
  
He wrote out the check and handed it to her.  
  
Rebecca- "Oh, thank you so much, Donny. I swear, you won't regret this."  
  
She took the check, folded it, and placed it inside her bra.  
  
Rebecca- "Well, thank you, Donny, but we really must be going now."  
  
Donny- "So soon? But we didn't get a chance to play."  
  
Gwen- "Gross. TMI here."  
  
Rebecca- "Oh, come on, Gwen. Let's head home now."  
  
Rebecca got up and started to walk out. Donny stopped her at the doorway.  
  
Donny- "Are you sure you can't stay? Not even for a little while?"  
  
Rebecca- "Sorry, I can't. I'll call you though. And thanks again for the money. You're a doll."  
  
Gwen- "Let's go, mother."  
  
Gwen and Rebecca left to get on the Crane jet back to Harmony.  
  
The next morning.  
  
Gwen arrived home and called for Ethan as she made her way upstairs.  
  
Gwen- "Ethan…"  
  
No response.  
  
Gwen- "Ethan… honey… where are you?" She called again.  
  
She went into their bedroom and found it empty.  
  
Gwen- "That's strange. Ethan…"  
  
Still, there was no answer.  
  
Finally, Gwen made her way down the hallway and towards Little Ethan's room. He wasn't in there. When she emerged, she found the door to the room across the hallway closed.  
  
Gwen- "This door is never closed."  
  
Gwen went over , opened the door, and found her sleeping husband alone in the bed.  
  
Gwen smiled.  
  
Gwen- "Ethan…." She whispered.  
  
Quietly, she went over to him and shook him gently.  
  
Ethan's eyes fluttered open.  
  
Ethan- "Hmmm…"  
  
Gwen- "Honey, it's me."  
  
Ethan- "Gwen? What… what time is it?"  
  
Gwen- "It's a little after eleven, sorry. And what's the matter with you? You never sleep in this late."  
  
Ethan- "Oh, I didn't get much sleep last night."  
  
Gwen said nothing.  
  
Gwen- "And what are you doing in here? This room is never used."  
  
Ethan- "Oh, I was just really tired. I was too lazy to go to our room so I just took this one for the night."  
  
Gwen- "Oh, alright then. Well, it's time to get up, c'mon."  
  
Ethan threw his head back into the pillows like a little kid.  
  
Gwen pulled the covers off of him.  
  
Gwen- "Ethan! What are you doing naked?!"  
  
Ethan was immediately embarrassed.  
  
Ethan- "I… uh… I don't know. So, what are you doing back so early. I thought you weren't going to be back for a couple of days."  
  
Gwen- "Well, I got everything done that I needed done. And I couldn't miss the hearing. I mean, honey, we might adopt Little Ethan today."  
  
Ethan shot up from the bed.  
  
Ethan- "Little Ethan. Where is he? What-"  
  
Gwen- "Sweetheart, what are you talking about, Little Ethan hasn't been here for a month."  
  
Ethan didn't know what to say.  
  
Gwen- "Sweetheart, is everything alright? You seem a little apprehensive about something."  
  
Ethan- "Oh, it's probably just that DNA test. I really want to know the results."  
  
Gwen- "Oh, that reminds me. Get ready or we'll be late."  
  
Ethan- "Late for what?"  
  
Gwen- "Little Ethan's custody hearing. The DNA results are going to be given today too. C'mon, we only have half an hour."  
  
Gwen left the room to get dressed.  
  
Ethan made sure that Gwen was gone before he did or said anything. He spread out like an eagle on the bed and stroked where Theresa had slept the night before.  
  
Ethan- "Oh, Theresa… I hope to God that last night wasn't just a dream."  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Meanwhile at the Crane Mansion…  
  
Alistair- "Judy, will you get me Dr. Simmons of the Harmony Hospital on the phone please?"  
  
Judy- "Of course, Mr. Crane."  
  
Alistair picked up the receiver and listened for a dial tone.  
  
"Dr. Simmons speaking."  
  
Alistair- "Dr. Simmons, this is Alistair Crane…"  
  
"Mr. Crane, what can I do for you?"  
  
Alistair- "Why don't you stop by my office and we'll chat."  
  
"When?"  
  
Alistair- "Now."  
  
"Of course, Mr. Crane."  
  
Alistair hung up and told Judy to be alert for Dr. Simmons' arrival.  
  
Within half an hour, Dr. Simmons had come to see Alistair. Judy let her into Alistair's office.  
  
Alistair- "Dr. Simmons, how nice of you to drop by."  
  
Dr. Simmons- "What is this about, Mr. Crane?"  
  
Alistair- "So hasty…"  
  
Dr. Simmons said nothing.  
  
Alistair- "Are you aware that there is a DNA test taking place in your lab, Dr. Simmons?"  
  
Dr. Simmons- "Elizabeth."  
  
Alistair- "Very well, Elizabeth."  
  
Elizabeth- "Yes, actually, your grandson, Ethan Crane is being tested right as we speak."  
  
Alistair- "Yes, I know."  
  
Elizabeth- "Is that what you wanted to see me about?"  
  
Alistair- "Yes and no. You see, I want you to make sure that the results of that test come out in a certain way."  
  
Elizabeth- "Well, how am I supposed to do that?"  
  
Alistair- "You are the head of the testing lab, are you not?"  
  
Elizabeth- "Yes-"  
  
Alistair- "Then, ask for the results and change them. Make sure that they say what I want them to."  
  
Elizabeth- "With all due respect, sir, I can't do that."  
  
Alistair- "You can and will. Especially, if you're personally involved."  
  
Elizabeth- "But I'm not. I don't even know the people that are being tested."  
  
Alistair- "Not personal in that way."  
  
Elizabeth- "What do you mean?"  
  
Alistair- "How's your boyfriend doing?"  
  
Elizabeth said nothing.  
  
Alistair- "Actually, I should say fiancé, shouldn't I?"  
  
Elizabeth- "How did you know about that? No one knows, not even my family."  
  
Alistair laughed.  
  
Alistair- "Ah, my dear, I know everything that happens in my town. Now, it's your choice." He handed her a piece of paper. "You change the results, whatever they may be, in favor of the man's name listed there, or your fiancé might meet a certain stroke of bad luck with his car."  
  
Elizabeth- "What do you mean?"  
  
Alistair- "Well, it's just so hard to tell. You know, all the winding, steep, dangerous roadways here in Harmony. It's just so easy to drive right off one of them."  
  
Elizabeth almost started to cry.  
  
Alistair- "So, what do you say, doc? Have we got a deal?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded hesitantly.  
  
Alistair- "Excellent!" He pressed the button on his phone. "Judy, have Dr. Simmons escorted home in my personal limo. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her while she's driving."  
  
Elizabeth looked up in fear.  
  
Alistair smiled.  
  
That same day at the Harmony Hospital.  
  
Nurse- "Almost done with your rounds, Dr. Russell?"  
  
Eve- "Yes, nurse, almost. I can't wait to get home. I'm so exhausted."  
  
Nurse- "Oh, I thought you were going to the courthouse."  
  
Eve- "The courthouse? Why?"  
  
Nurse- "Oh, well, I thought you were going to hear the ruling of your daughter's friend's son…"  
  
Eve- "Oh, that's right. I forgot."  
  
She thought for a second.  
  
Eve- "Nurse, can you bring me the file of Ethan's Crane's paternity, please."  
  
Nurse- "Right away, doctor."  
  
The nurse left the counter.  
  
Dr. Russell focused her attention on her paperwork.  
  
Then nurse returned.  
  
Nurse- "Here you are, Dr. Russell."  
  
The nurse handed her a file folder.  
  
Eve- "Thank you, nurse."  
  
Eve opened the folder and read the report of the DNA testing.  
  
ETHAN CRANE'S DNA WAS TESTED AGAINST THAT OF ETHAN WINTHROP AND JULIAN CRANE.   
  
ETHAN CRANE- Type AB  
  
ETHAN WINTHROP- Type A  
  
JULIAN CRANE- Type B-  
  
THERESA LOPEZ-FITZGERALD- Type B  
  
THE TESTING CONCLUDED THAT THE DNA OF ETHAN CRANE IS COMPATIBLE TO THAT OF JULIAN CRANE. THE TESTS HAVE ALSO CONCLUDED THAT ETHAN WINTHROP CANNOT BE THE BIOLOGICAL FATHER OF ETHAN CRANE.   
  
Elizabeth Simmons, M.D.  
  
When Eve finished reading she looked up.  
  
Eve- "Oh, no. I know how much Ethan wanted to be Little Ethan's real father."  
  
Nurse- "Something wrong, Dr. Russell?"  
  
Eve- "Oh, no. It's just that these results didn't turn out the way that we'd all hoped."  
  
Suddenly something clicked in Eve's brain. Something was wrong. But what? She replayed everything she had just read.  
  
ETHAN CRANE'S DNA WAS TESTED…. No that wasn't it. TYPE AB… TYPE A… RESULTS CONCLUDED… COMPATIBLE… JULIAN CRANE… Something else was here. But what was it? Finally, Eve looked back at the DNA types. Type AB, Type A, Type B-, Type B. That was it, but what exactly was it? DNA… DNA Types… That's it. Suddenly, Eve remembered Hybrid squares from high school biology.   
  
Eve- "Nurse, do you have a piece of paper?"  
  
The nurse handed Eve a spare piece of paper. Eve pulled out a pen from her coat pocket. Quickly, she drew a square, divided into four parts. She cross-referenced the DNA of Theresa and Julian. All possible blood types would be B, B-, and Type O. Neither matched Little Ethan's blood type.   
  
Eve- "This can't be right. Are you sure Dr. Simmons signed off on this?"  
  
Nurse- "That's her signature, is it not?"  
  
Eve- "I believe so, but this can't be right."  
  
She then cross-referenced Little Ethan's blood to Ethan's. The possible blood types of that would be AB, A, and B.  
  
Eve- "Wait, that's it! Um, nurse, do you know when the results are due in court?"  
  
Nurse- "Yes, I believe Dr. Simmons was going to reveal them at 12:00."  
  
Eve checked her watch.  
  
Eve- "Oh, my God! It's 11:55! I can still make it."  
  
Eve rushed to the courthouse.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
At the Harmony courthouse.  
  
Bailiff- "O ye, O ye. This court is now in session. The honorable Judge Riley presiding in the case of Crane vs. Lopez-Fitzgerald."  
  
Judge Riley emerged from chambers.  
  
When he reached the bench and sat, everyone else in the courtroom did the same.  
  
Judge- "Be seated." The courtroom sat. "Now, it seems that the case of Crane vs. Lopez-Fitzgerald is never ending." He looked over his paperwork. "Right, the results of Ethan Crane's DNA are to be said today. Now, will Dr. Elizabeth Simmons take the stand and give us the long awaited results."  
  
Before the doctor could ascend, Theresa got up from her seat.  
  
Theresa- "Your Honor, I was wondering if I could possibly speak to opposing council outside?"  
  
Judge- "I'm sorry, Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald, I will not allow recesses just because you need to talk. This is a courtroom and we do not have the time. Now, do you or do you not want to hear the outcome of your son's DNA test?"  
  
Theresa- "Very much, Your Honor."  
  
Judge- "Then be seated. Now, Ms. Simmons, won't you please…"  
  
Dr. Simmons stood from the back seat and walked towards the front of the courtroom and took the stand. She had a manila envelope in her hand.  
  
Woody stood up and walked over to Dr. Simmons.  
  
Woody- "Morning, Miss Simmons."  
  
She nodded her response.  
  
Woody- "Now, I am to understand that the DNA test have been performed on the question Ethan Martin Crane?"  
  
Elizabeth- "That's right."  
  
Woody- "That's right. Now, did you yourself prepare these results that you now hold in your hands?"  
  
Elizabeth- "No, not directly, sir. An associate of mine did."  
  
Woody- "And have you looked at the results, Dr. Simmons?"  
  
Elizabeth- "No, I haven't."  
  
Woody- "W-"  
  
Just then someone arrived inside the courtroom. The noise of the door opening and closing interrupted everyone.  
  
Judge- "Can we help you, young man? The court is in session here."  
  
Guy- "I'm sorry, Your Honor. I have a telegram for a Theresa Lopez- Fitzgerald."  
  
Theresa stood at the sound of her name.  
  
Theresa- "That's me."  
  
Guy- "Then this is for you."  
  
He handed her a white envelope.  
  
Theresa- "Thank you."  
  
Guy- "It says to be opened immediately."  
  
Theresa- "Thank you."  
  
The guy walked out.  
  
Theresa opened the envelope and started to examine its contents. Her eyes grew wide with every word she read.  
  
Woody- "Theresa, something I can do…?"  
  
Theresa- "No, thank you, Woody. Actually, Your Honor, what is in this envelope pertains this case. Would you mind if I spoke to opposing council and his wife for the record?"  
  
Judge- "I guess. But, I'm warning you, Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald. You're walking on shallow ground here."  
  
Theresa- "Yes, Your Honor."  
  
Theresa walked over to the bench next hers and took the papers she just received earlier.  
  
Gwen- "Jesus Christ, Theresa! What is it now?"  
  
Theresa- "Be quiet, Gwen. You will definitely want to hear this."  
  
Just as Theresa was going to explain what had just arrived in the telegram, a loud bang was heard throughout the courtroom.  
  
Everyone glanced over at the door and found Rebecca having difficulty heaving herself from the floor in her stilettos.  
  
Judge- "What the hell is this! My courtroom is turning into a mockery!"  
  
Rebecca- "Ooh, sorry, Your Honor. I just got back from the bank. I had a very important deposit to make."  
  
Judge- "I didn't ask you for you schedule, Rebecca. Sit down."  
  
Rebecca sat and allowed Theresa to continue, only after she said a word to Gwen.  
  
Rebecca- "Psst, Gwennie. Don't worry, everything'll be fine. I took care of it." Rebecca whispered in her ear.  
  
Judge- "Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald, you may continue."  
  
Theresa- "Thank you, Your Honor. Rebecca, glad you could make it. I think you'll be interested in what this paper has to say too."  
Rebecca- "Oh, whatever, Tacocita! You're just trying to buy time."  
  
Theresa didn't know what to say.  
  
Theresa- "Fine, Rebecca. Have it your way. I will tell you what this says after the results are given."  
  
Rebecca- "Fine, as if I care when you tell me whatever it says on that dinky piece of paper."  
  
Woody- "So, anyways, as I was saying, Your Honor…" He looked over his notepad to remind himself what he was just saying.  
  
The judge looked at his watch. 12:02  
  
Judge- "Mr. Thumper, I didn't know it was going to take this long to hear the words 'Father or not the father.'"  
  
Woody- "Sorry, Your Honor. Now, Ms. Simmons, would you please tell the court who administered the DNA tests."  
  
Elizabeth- "Dr. Eve Russell performed the extraction, and my associate performed the actual tests that were conclusive."  
  
Woody- "And what is the name of that associate?"  
  
Elizabeth- "Her name is Mary Douglas."  
  
Woody- "Thank you, Ms. Simmons."  
  
He looked down at her hands.  
  
Woody- "Are those the results in your hands?"  
  
Elizabeth- "Yes, they are."  
  
Woody- "Fantastic. Would you please read the results of the DNA test out loud to the court?"  
  
Elizabeth took reading glasses from her pocket and put them on. She read.  
  
Ethan held his breath as the results were read. As did Theresa.  
  
Elizabeth- " 'THE TESTING CONCLUDED THAT THE DNA OF ETHAN CRANE IS COMPATIBLE TO THAT OF JULIAN CRANE. THE TESTS HAVE ALSO CONCLUDED THAT ETHAN WINTHROP CANNOT BE THE BIOLOGICAL FATHER OF ETHAN CRANE.' "  
  
Gasps were heard throughout the courtroom.  
  
At that moment Ethan's world seemed to crash and burn. He wasn't the father of Little Ethan. He was not the father! Julian was! That pig was the father to the most adorable little boy in the world!  
  
Ethan stared in shock. He wanted so badly to be Little Ethan's biological father. Gwen noticed the pain on Ethan's face.  
  
Gwen- "Don't worry, honey. We'll adopt him. He will be our son."  
  
Ethan couldn't move. He didn't know what to say.  
  
The judge hit the gavel.  
  
Judge- "Order in the court. Well, now that that fiasco is over, we will take a short recess. We are adjourned for five minutes while you all calm down."  
  
He hit the gavel and rose from his seat.  
  
Once the judge had receded to his chambers, Theresa stood and walked over to Ethan's table. Once she was within reach of him, she cleared her throat, letting him know she was there.  
  
Ethan looked up and straight into Theresa's eyes.  
  
Hesitantly, Theresa took his hand and spoke softly.  
  
Theresa- "I'm sorry, Ethan." Theresa's voice caught. "Can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
Ethan- "Uh… yeah, yeah."  
  
He made to stand.  
  
Gwen- "No, you can't talk to him. Whatever you have to say to my husband, you can say to me, Theresa."  
  
Theresa stood silent, waiting for Ethan to say something.  
  
Ethan- "Um, honey, I really need to speak to Theresa in private. I'll be right back. I promise."  
  
Gwen was taken aback.  
  
Gwen- "Fine." She said coldly.  
  
Ethan and Theresa walked out of the courtroom and into another. Ethan walked ahead of Theresa and sat in one of the benches. Theresa still didn't know what to say. Before Theresa could speak, Ethan began.  
  
Ethan- "You know, last night, I had this incredible dream." Glimpses of last night flashed before Theresa's eyes. "After… we… I fell asleep and I had this dream that you, Little Ethan, and I were a family. I mean a real family. We were married and happy. And when I woke up, I wished more than anything that today all of it would come true somehow. I guess I was wrong…"  
  
Theresa's eyes had begun producing tears now. Unconsciously, Theresa made her way over to Ethan and sat next to him. She noticed that tears had formed in his eyes as well and were now falling onto his face. Tenderly, she cupped his face and turned it towards her.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan…I…"  
  
Ethan shook his head in her hands.  
  
Ethan- "No, don't. It was just a fool's dream. Nothing more. It's what we once dreamt of together. But that's all it will ever be… A dream…. It's time to face reality. Little Ethan is not my son. And I am married to Gwen. Whatever hopes I had for the three of us were impossible anyway."  
  
Tears ran down his cheeks and fell into Theresa's hands. He tilted his head downward, but she made him look up at her. Their eyes locked and slowly their faces came closer and closer to one another's. Their passion from the night before once again had been ignited. Their lips joined in a kiss that soon turned fiery. Hands searched out for a touch and lips thirsted for more.  
  
Just then the courtroom door opened with a crash.  
  
Gwen- "GET YOUR HANDS THE HELL OFF OF MY HUSBAND, THERESA!"  
  
Ethan and Theresa parted and looked to see Gwen storming towards them.  
  
Gwen- "ETHAN, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? DID YOU JUST SNEAK OFF WITH THERESA TO MAKE OUT WITH HER! WHILE YOUR WIFE IS WAITING IN A COURTROOM TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU'RE OKAY! AND INSTEAD YOU'RE OUT HERE WITH THIS WHORE! HOW DARE YOU, ETHAN! YOU PROMISED ME ON SARAH'S COFFIN! HOW COULD YOU BREAK THAT PROMISE!"  
  
Ethan had been caught red-handed and there was nothing he could do to explain this.  
  
Ethan- "Gwen, just-"  
  
Gwen- "NO, ETHAN! I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR SOME LAME ASS EXCUSE! I WANT THE TRUTH! I DESERVE THE TRUTH!"  
  
Theresa stood up.  
  
Theresa- "Gwen-"  
  
Gwen- "Oh, don't you dare speak to me, you little bitch!"  
  
Ethan- "Gwen, please-"  
  
Gwen- "Ethan, didn't you tell me that you would never go back to Theresa? Didn't you promise me that you would stay faithful to me?"  
  
Gwen was crying now.  
  
Ethan- "Gwen, please, just let me explain."  
  
Gwen- "How can you explain this?"  
  
Ethan- "We came in here to talk and we got a little carried away-"  
  
Gwen- "A LITTLE CARRIED AWAY? A LITTLE CARRIED AWAY! Ethan, a little carried away is hug, a nice little talk. I think it'd be more than a little carried away when you are exchanging saliva with a woman and you are married to another!"  
  
Ethan- "Gwen, just please. I'm sorry. I'm just… I'm just really upset about this. You know how much I wanted Little Ethan to be my son. Theresa was here to comfort me and I was…" He turned to her. "I'm sorry, Theresa."  
  
Theresa- "No, it's alright. Really, I should apologize. I didn't mean to."  
  
Gwen- "Whatever, Theresa! You couldn't wait to get Ethan alone!"  
  
Ethan- "Gwen, maybe we should get back. The five minutes are almost up."  
  
Gwen stared at Theresa.  
  
Gwen- "Fine."  
  
Ethan and Gwen started to walk away.  
  
Theresa- "Wait, Ethan…" Ethan stopped and turned to her. "There really is something that I need to tell you."  
  
Gwen- "Oh, shut it, Theresa. Just stop with your little tactics to try and win him back. He's my husband, not yours. Got it?"  
  
Gwen turned Ethan back to her and continued to walk out of the courtroom.  
  
Just then, Woody burst into the courtroom.  
  
Woody- "Hey, Theresa, Ethan. There you are. Listen, we got a problem in the courtroom, over there. I think you guys should check it out."  
  
Theresa- "What's the matter? Is Little Ethan okay?"  
  
Woody- "Just c'mon."  
  
Ethan and Theresa ran down the hallway and into the courtroom where they were five minutes prior. Gwen wasn't far behind them.  
  
Theresa stopped breathless.  
  
Theresa- "Woody, what's the matter? What's going on?"  
  
Woody pointed.  
  
Eve Russell was arguing with Elizabeth Simmons.  
  
Theresa- "What, I don't understand.  
  
Woody- "She's saying-"  
  
Bailiff- "Please rise. The honorable Judge Riley now presiding."  
  
Ethan, Theresa, Woody, and Gwen took their seats.  
  
Judge Riley emerged from his chambers and took his seat.  
  
Judge- "Be seated."  
  
Before Judge Riley could put his glasses on, Eve went up to his bench and gave him a piece of paper and whispered to him for a long time.  
  
When they finished talking, Judge Riley looked up at all the confused faces.  
  
Judge- "Some new information has just been brought to me. I feel it is only right to have Dr. Eve Russell take the stand and testify on the information that she now possesses. Mr. Thumper, you will continue with your previous witness. Ms. Simmons?"  
  
Elizabeth stood from her seat and took her seat in the witness stand.  
  
Wood cringed at the sound of Thumper. He stood.  
  
Woody- "Now, Ms. Simmons, where were we?" He thought. "Ah, yes, you had just read the results of the DNA test, correct."  
  
She nodded.  
  
Woody- "Uh, huh. Would you be so kind and read us those results again?"  
  
Elizabeth held the paper in front her and read again.  
  
Elizabeth- "'THE TESTING CONCLUDED THAT THE DNA OF ETHAN CRANE IS COMPATIBLE TO THAT OF JULIAN CRANE. THE TESTS HAVE ALSO CONCLUDED THAT ETHAN WINTHROP CANNOT BE THE BIOLOGICAL FATHER OF ETHAN CRANE.'"  
  
Again those words cut deep into Ethan's heart. He swallowed hard, trying to escape that never-ending lump in his throat.  
  
Woody turned to Ethan and saw that he was looking down. He turned back to his witness.  
  
Woody- "Now, Ms. Simmons, are you sure that these results are accurate?"  
  
Elizabeth- "Quite positive."  
  
Woody- "So you are saying that, without a doubt in your mind that Little Ethan is the child of Theresa Lopez hyphen Fitzgerald and Julian Crane."  
  
Elizabeth nodded hesitantly.  
  
"THAT'S A LIE!"  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Everyone turned to see that Eve had stood up from her seat in the back of the courtroom.  
  
Woody- "Excuse me?"  
  
Eve- "That's not true. I have the truth right here." She held up a manila envelope.  
  
Woody- "And what is that?"  
  
Eve walked towards him.  
  
Eve- "The real results." She handed the papers to Woody. He took the envelope, opened it, and took out its contents.  
  
Woody read carefully. Suddenly he looked up.  
  
Woody- "You're sure?"  
  
Eve nodded.  
  
Woody- "Thank you, Ms. Simmons. You are no longer needed up there. Dr. Russell, would you mind?"  
  
Eve took a seat.  
  
Woody- "Well, I'm looking at this and I'm a bit lost. Would you care to fill me in?"  
  
Eve- "Well, it says there that Ethan has blood type A, Theresa has blood type B, Julian has blood type B-, and Little Ethan has blood type AB, yes?"  
  
Woody- "Yes, go on."  
  
Eve- "Well, I was looking over the results, when something wasn't right. I decided to use Hybrid Squares-"  
  
Woody- "Sorry, what?"  
  
Eve- "It's a genelogy technique that you learn in Biology. It's quite simple. All you do is match up the traits. Anyways, I cross referenced the blood types of Ethan and Theresa. And then cross referenced the blood types of Julian and Theresa. I came up with types AB, B, A, and O. When I cross referenced Julian and Theresa I came up with the types B and O. Now, taking a closer look at that paper, Mr. Thumper-"  
  
Woody- "Stumper."  
  
Eve- "Sorry?"  
  
Woody- "My name is Stumper! Not Thumper!"  
  
Eve- "Oh, I'm sorry. Now, taking a closer look at that paper, you will see that Little Ethan's blood type is AB. A possible result of the product of Ethan and Theresa. But as you can see, it is physically impossible for Julian to have fathered this child."  
  
Gasps and chattering echoed throughout the courtroom.  
  
Judge- "Order!"  
  
Hope was shot in Ethan's eyes. And a smile played across his lips.  
  
Woody- "So what are you saying, Doc?"  
  
Eve smiled and looked over at Ethan. Ethan's smile reflected her own. Eve nodded and a tear fell down Ethan's cheek. Eve turned back to Woody.  
  
Eve- "I'm saying that the father of Little Ethan is none other than Ethan Winthrop."  
  
Mouths chattered away in the courtroom.  
  
Judge Riley banged on the gavel. But that didn't stop Ethan and Theresa from leaping from their seats and falling into each other's arms.  
  
Ethan hugged Theresa, and let his tears of happiness fall. He spun her around and laughed with her while Gwen looked on in disgust.  
  
When they pulled apart, Ethan leaned in and kissed Theresa in his excitement. She kissed back. Gwen's knuckles turned white when she clenched them in anger.  
  
Judge- "Order! Order! Or I'm holding all of you in contempt!"  
  
Everyone was silent and Ethan and Theresa pulled apart. They took their separate seats. And if looks could kill? Both, Ethan and Theresa would be dead with the looks Gwen was giving them.  
  
Judge- "One more outburst like that and I'll hold this entire courtroom in contempt, people!" He stared at the entire courtroom. "Now, Mr. Winthrop, since you are the father of the boy in question, it is now up to you if you wish to proceed with removing him of his mother's care." Theresa turned to Ethan with pleading eyes and she shared her glance. "Mr. Winthrop?"  
  
Gwen- "Ethan… say yes… that way we can adopt him and get him away from that monster… Ethan…" She whispered.  
  
Ethan stood.  
  
Ethan- "No…" Gwen turned to him in shock! "No, Your Honor. I do not wish to take Little Ethan away from his mother." He said, not looking at Gwen at all.  
  
Judge- "Very well. With that said, I don't think we have a case here. Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald, you are free to take your son home. Mr. Winthrop, it is scientifically proven that you are this boy's father. Mrs. Crane, never come near me again." Rebecca looked flabbergasted. "Alright, case dismissed!" He hit the gavel and it was over…  
  
The judge left the room and everyone returned to their loud state. Ethan got up from his seat and went to Theresa.   
  
Ethan- "Theresa…"  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, can you believe it? Little Ethan is your son!"  
Ethan couldn't even figure out what to say.  
  
Just then Little Ethan ran through the doors and to his mother.  
  
Theresa- "Oh, sweetie!"  
  
Little Ethan pulled back.  
  
Little Ethan- "Uncle Ethan!" He hugged him too.  
  
Theresa- "Um, sweetie. You know what? He's not your uncle."  
  
Little Ethan- "He's not?"  
  
Theresa- "No. He's… He's your daddy, honey."  
  
Little Ethan- "Oh."  
  
Little Ethan turned to Ethan.  
  
Little Ethan- "You're my daddy?"  
  
Ethan nodded.  
  
Ethan- "Yeah, sport. I'm your daddy."  
  
Little Ethan- "Can you take me to the park… Daddy?"  
  
Ethan's heart surged at that last word. He smiled up at a smiling Theresa.  
  
Ethan- "Sure, if you want, sport."  
  
Gwen- "Ethan."  
  
Ethan turned to face his infuriated wife.  
  
Theresa- "Um, sweetie. Why don't you go play with abuela over there. I'll be right there."  
  
Little Ethan- "Okay."  
  
Little Ethan left as Rebecca approached.  
  
Rebecca- "Boy, aren't you some piece of work. You, a tramp, are taking home that little boy when you shouldn't be."  
  
Theresa- "Oh, Rebecca spare me, okay. He's my son and there is nothing that you," She turned to Gwen. "or Gwen can do about that."  
  
Gwen- "You bitch!" She turned to Ethan. "And you! Why the hell did you let Theresa keep her son. Ethan, you could have told the judge that you wanted sole custody of him and I could have adopted him as my very own."  
  
Ethan- "That's just it, Gwen. Theresa is an excellent mother. Little Ethan should be with her. Gwen, we can still adopt."  
  
Gwen- "But you said that I could adopt any child I wanted. I want Little Ethan."  
  
Ethan- "Gwen, I meant any child in an orphanage or any child that was about to be put up for adoption. Not just any child. And besides, Little Ethan is my son. I want him to be with his real mother."  
  
Rebecca- "You know, I will never understand how someone that looks as innocent as Theresa can be so evil. I swear to God, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear that you were the devil himself."  
  
Theresa- "Well, I'd stay away from me, don't you think, Rebecca?"  
  
Rebecca- "You're such a slut, Theresa! I hope you burn in Hell!"  
  
Theresa- "Well, thanks, Rebecca. That sounds nice compared to everything that I wish would happen to you."  
  
Rebecca's mouth hung open.  
  
Ethan- "Alright, that's enough ladies. That's that. Little Ethan is my son, and he is staying with his mother. Okay, so can we go now?"  
  
Gwen- "No, not until I find out what the hell Theresa did. What did you do, Theresa? Did you pay off Dr. Russell?"  
  
Rebecca- "With what money?"  
  
Gwen- "No, seriously, Theresa. What did you do? Because we all know that Little Ethan is not Ethan's. It just burned you so much that he wasn't Ethan's. You would do anything to keep him. So, what, Theresa? C'mon, tell the truth for once in your life, Theresa. What did you do to get your way this time?"  
  
Theresa- "I didn't do anything, Gwen!"  
  
Gwen- "And there you go again, lying as usual."  
  
Theresa- "Like you're one to talk!"  
  
Gwen- "Excuse me? I don't need to lie to get what I want, Theresa. I tell the truth."  
  
Theresa- "Is that so?" Gwen nodded. "Huh, I guess there's a new name for it or something."  
  
Gwen- "What in God's name are you talking about, Theresa?"  
  
Theresa reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded envelope.  
  
Theresa- "This is what I'm talking about!"  
  
A sense of fear rushed over Gwen.  
  
Gwen- "What is that?"  
  
Theresa- "Wouldn't you like to know? I think Ethan should find out what it is first."  
  
Gwen- "Fine, I have nothing to hide."  
Theresa- "Oh, I think you do, Gwen. But, we'll see." Theresa handed the envelope to Ethan. "Ethan, would you do the honors?"  
Ethan took the envelope.  
  
Ethan- "What is this?" He started reading what was inside the envelope.  
  
Theresa- "Oh, it's just something that I thought you'd find very interesting. It turns out that I was right about Gwen." She turned to Gwen. "Gwen, do you remember that whole tabloid scandal?" Theresa very well noted the fear that shot in Gwen's and Rebecca's eyes. "Looks like you do. Well, I always said that I was innocent. Well, that paper there proves it. It says there that-"  
  
Gwen- "Theresa, maybe-"  
  
Theresa- "Just a minute, Gwen. Give Ethan a chance to read. Now, as I was saying, that paper proves that Gwen and Rebecca sent that email to the tabloid. Ethan, you see it? Right there. It's the printed discussion of Rebecca with Steven, the head of the Harmony Hookup."  
  
Rebecca- "Don't believe it, Ethan. She's lying."  
  
Theresa- "Ah, ah, ah, Rebecca. Let the man read. It goes further into explaining that they paid him money to keep quiet about it. And didn't Rebecca say that she had to make a very important deposit when she barged in here late? Yes, well it turns out that Steven had never gotten his money and wanted it. They had until today to turn in the money."  
  
Ethan finished reading and he looked up, eyes tearing.  
  
Gwen- "Ethan, I can explain-"  
  
Ethan- "Explain! You ruined my life and now you say that you can explain!"  
  
Gwen- "I did it for you. I did it for us. If I hadn't you would have married that tramp. I couldn't let you do that to your future. Don't you see? I was trying to protect you."  
  
Ethan- "Protect me! You are the reason that I didn't marry the woman I truly love and you did it to protect me! No, I think you did it for your own selfish reasons, Gwen! How could you! I was happy! I was with Theresa!"  
  
Gwen- "No, you belong with me, Ethan. We belong together. She isn't good enough for you, Ethan."  
  
Ethan was silent and turned to a smiling Theresa.  
  
Ethan- "I should have done this a long time ago. He turned back to Gwen. "Gwen, give me your hands."  
  
Gwen- "My hands.. what…"  
  
Ethan- "Gwen…"  
  
Gwen put up her hands and Ethan took her left hand. He took off the rings that he had given her.  
  
Gwen- "Ethan, what are you doing?"  
  
Ethan turned back to Theresa.  
Ethan- "I love you, Theresa. I always have. I am so sorry that I didn't believe you so many times. I was blinded by Gwen. The fact is that I need you in my life." He held up the ring and got down on his knee. He took Theresa's hand. "Theresa, we have a son. A beautiful baby boy. We can be that family that we always wanted. Theresa will you allow me to be a part of that dream? Will you marry me?"  
  
Tears fell from Theresa's eyes as she answered.  
  
Theresa- "Yes! Yes! Of course! Yes!"  
  
Ethan slipped the ring on Theresa's finger. He got up and kissed her.  
  
Rebecca- "Ethan, you can't be serious! You're going to marry that tramp! Are you insane!"  
  
Ethan had had enough. He turned to Rebecca.  
  
Ethan- "Rebecca, I'm only going to say this once. If you ever call Theresa anything but Theresa, I will, I promise make a little leak to the tabloid as well. And it will include some lovely photos of you and Julian all dressed up playing those games you love so much. I'm not joking." He turned to Gwen. "And Gwen, it's over. I want a divorce-"  
  
Gwen- "Ethan, we can talk about this-"  
  
Ethan- "No, we can't. I don't want to. I want to be with Theresa and I never want to see you again. Understand? It's over, Gwen!"  
  
Before Gwen could debate, Ethan turned, holding Theresa, they walked out of the courtroom and out of Gwen's life forever.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
It had been two months since the whole courtroom fiasco, and Ethan and Theresa couldn't be happier. They were finally together and they were getting married soon. Every time Theresa looked down at her left hand, she couldn't help but smile.   
  
Ethan and Theresa bought a home close to Pilar's. It was perfect. Nothing could have been more perfect for them. They were so happy.  
  
Theresa was alone in the house for now. Ethan had just taken Little Ethan to the park for some fun. It was strange, Theresa hadn't felt very well these past couple of days. She always felt nauseous. She took medication constantly and nothing worked. That's when she got the idea of taking a pregnancy test.   
  
Now she was alone in her bathroom, sitting on the toilet for what seemed like days. She waited anxiously, checking the strip every five seconds.   
  
It was then that the front door opened and Theresa heard her loved ones' voices.  
  
Ethan- "Hello! We're home. Theresa! Where are you?"  
  
Little Ethan- "Mommy? I won at basketball against daddy."  
  
Ethan- "No you didn't you cheated."  
  
Theresa checked the strip one last time before she was about to leave the bathroom. There was a color. It was pink. But what did that mean? Theresa frantically looked for the box to compare the colors. She read:  
  
Hold the stick, blah, blah, blah…. Wait for….blah, blah, blah… Color code! Yes! IF COLOR IS BLUE-NOT PREGNANT, IF COLOR IS PINK-PREGNANT! CONGRATULATIONS!   
  
Pregnant? I'm pregnant. Theresa thought. I'm pregnant.   
  
Theresa sat back down on the toilet, letting that though register.  
  
Theresa- "I'm pregnant…"She whispered.  
  
Ethan walked up the stairs and noticed the bathroom door closed.  
  
Ethan- "Honey… Are you in here?" He grabbed the knob. "Knock, knock." He opened the door.  
  
Little Ethan began climbing the stairs.  
  
Ethan- "There you are. I was look-" He looked at Theresa who seemed to be a mess. "Honey, what's wrong. Is everything all right?"  
  
Theresa looked up at Ethan and nodded. She held up the test.  
  
Theresa- "I'm pregnant…"  
  
Ethan heard the words but didn't understand.  
  
Ethan- "What?"  
  
Theresa- "I'm pregnant, Ethan."  
  
Ethan- "I… what… You're pregnant?" Theresa nodded. "This is.. this is GREAT!" He went to Theresa and took her in his arms. He kissed her. "Oh, my God! Theresa! You're pregnant!"  
  
Theresa laughed.  
  
Theresa- "You're not happy about this, are you?"  
  
Ethan- "No, not at all! I love you! I love you, so much."  
  
Theresa- "I love you, too."  
  
Ethan hugged her again.  
  
Little Ethan pushed open the bathroom door and looked in confusion.  
  
Little Ethan- "Hey, mommy, daddy, what's going on?"  
Ethan and Theresa pulled away.  
  
Ethan- "Come here." He took Little Ethan's hand and led it to Theresa's belly. "Mommy's gonna have a baby."  
  
Little Ethan- "A baby?"  
  
Theresa- "Yeah, sweetheart. You're gonna have a little brother or sister. What do you think of that?"  
Little Ethan was silent for a while.  
  
Little Ethan- "I think we're gonna be a family."  
  
Ethan smiled and looked up at Theresa.  
  
Ethan- "Yeah, yeah we are."  
  
Theresa nodded and smiled. Ethan kissed her and hugged them both.  
  
Ethan- "We're gonna be a family."  
  
The End 


End file.
